


Seraphim Libertine: Antecedent

by Mikleohno



Series: Promiskleo!AU [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Addiction, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: It has been three hundred years since Sorey fell asleep. The Seraphim have been working hard to reduce malevolence in the world, no one working harder than Mikleo.Mikleo is a difficult Prime Lord, to say the least, refusing to armatize or protect his Shepherds. One day at Shepherd Academy, he meets a young talented man that changes his point of view.  But what else threatens to change Mikleo?





	1. Merging Cultures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part 3 in a 5 part series. I have isolated smut to chapters 2 and 8. There are some other triggering themes in here which I'll tag at the beginning of each chapter.

Mikleo looked at his ticket again, ensuring he was in the right seat. As a Grand Seraph, he could have easily secured a VIP box, but it wouldn't be right. He would rather be eight rows back and a little to the right, between the other patrons. He had seen this ballet before many times, but never a production quite like this.

He turned the program over in his hands and mindlessly fiddled with the brim of his high collared coat. The rumor was true. The lead female role was indeed being filled by a Seraph. He wondered what the story could be behind her securing such an important role when not all humans could see Seraphim yet. The exceptionally low of resonance and the deniers were all that was left, as rare as they were with so much proof in front of them. It couldn't be helped, but it surely would be a thing of the past soon.

What cultural significance this was, to have a Seraph at the helm of the production! It was truly monumental. It had been 300 years, If only Sorey were here to see-

The first musical cue started. Mikleo’s attention focused to the amphitheater stage. The amphitheater was a wonderful cultural addition to Lastonbell. Infused with Seraphic artes and human engineering, Mikleo had seen many performances take advantage of the amphitheater’s advanced mastery of lighting, stage effects and curtains.

Mikleo watched intently as the first dancers entered the stage. He leaned back, taking in the scene. He had seen this ballet in particular scores of times, especially due to its relevance to Mikleo's history.

The performers entered, crowding around a danseur in a celebration. He twirled and leaned. Mikleo watched the lead carefully. He was a young man with charcoal hair, tall and lean, focused and graceful. Mikleo caught a glimpse of his hazel eyes. They locked for a split second, then broke his gaze back to the other dancers.

His eyes continued to wander back to the lead danseur. He watched the muscles in his back moving, sinewy and lean. His tight outfit left nothing to the imagination. He was a particularly attractive Siegfried.

The ballet continued Mikleo's eyes following the lead danseur through the scenes. The danseur held his crossbow prop, aiming at a new dancer entering the stage.

The lead ballerina was indeed a Seraphim. She seemed to emit an inhuman glow under the stage fog and lights. She slowly approached the lead in a duet. Her flowing blonde hair with orange tips trailed behind. _An Earth Seraph_. Very interesting. Mikleo scanned the audience and found all eyes, Seraphim and human alike enraptured with her performance. His eyes moved back to the stage, watching their emotional, passionate pas de deux. She was truly an exceptional dancer moving with seemingly effortless grace. Mikleo understood certainly how she secured the role.

The ballet finished hours later with the cast taking a bow. The lead ballerina received a standing ovation, carefully wiping tears from her mascara covered eyes. Mikleo watched the lead danseur bow and revel in the attention showered upon him.

Mikleo left his seat quickly, knowing his celebrity status could potentially hold him up for the rest of the night. He didn't normally mind stopping to chat with locals, but he didn't have all the time in the world tonight. His spectral guise wrapped him as he stealthed to the exit, watching the patrons filter outside. He listened to their reviews and murmurings, mostly in regards to the fabulous lead ballerina Seraph. This must have been the most well received production yet.

He smiled watching the happy couples leave. Human and human, Seraph and Seraph, and a few rare human and Seraph couples.

A pang of loneliness struck Mikleo. They were off to their happy lives, enjoying each other's company while he...

No. Mikleo stopped himself from allowing negative emotion. His Shepherd was nearby in the city, shielding him from malevolence - but there was always a risk.

The risk wasn't malevolence alone. Shepherds knew accepting Mikleo as a Prime Lord was... difficult, to say the least. For him to want to take a Shepherd at all was a feat, but he relented as the pact was necessary for unlocking his Waters of Purification and performing his duty to Sorey and Maotelus. A proper, pure human vessel would shield him from malevolence. His usual Celestial Record vessel wouldn't shield enough in the catacombs and ruins where hellions stayed rampant, nor would it offer purification. He could just as easily forge an oath, but he promised himself long ago he would not follow that path.

Shepherds knew Mikleo was not an ideal Prime Lord, but the benefit of purification was greatly important. However he refused to use their bodies as vessels, preferred not to armatize even though his power was vast in comparison to other companion Seraphim, and tended to disappear for days at a time. As an instructor Diphda Academy, all Shepherds in training were familiar with him. Most revered and respected him, but feared him. Despite the drawbacks, some still seeked to tame him. Mikleo only took on the fiercest, most aggressive and talented of vessels. His current Shepherd, Brenton was no exception.

The amphitheater now only held the families and close friends of cast members. More than likely, they were stage assistants rather than the performers - a traveling Company wouldn't likely have many family members, let alone acquaintances in each city.

The performers began filtering out, free to enjoy the rest of their evening in Lastonbell. Mikleo took a deep breath and headed back into the heart of the amphitheater toward the dressing rooms. He released his cloak in front of the dressing room door. Several of the performers noticed him, bowing out of respect. He smiled and nodded toward each of them. It seemed most of the performers were aware of who he was and his relevance to the ballet.

Loneliness struck him again. His void ached. Mikleo took a deep breath. He knew what he needed, and why he was truly there. He controlled his breathing, forcing in big breaths and releasing them slowly.

It hadn't gotten easier without Sorey. Even though they were never romantic, even if he never told him. Even if Sorey rejected him when, or if he ever woke up...

Mikleo lowered his head and smiled. These intrusive thoughts were always malevolence. He recognized the evils trying to seep into his mind and refused to let it in. He continued to focus on his breathing, and after a moment looked back up.

There he was. The lead danseur was finally exiting the dressing room, alone. He wore a comfortable black cotton shirt, and matching black pants. Mikleo began to clap slowly.

The charcoal haired man’s interest piqued, looked around to determine the source clapping. When he saw Mikleo, he froze.

The man knelt, respecting the greatness in front of him. “Lord Mikleo, it really is you!”

Mikleo smiled. “Yes, in the flesh. Of course I would be present for such a monumental production of this ballet.” He extended a hand to the man. “And please, just call me Mikleo.”

The man looked up, in awe at the hand offered to him. He visibly panicked, not knowing if he was truly allowed to touch the rumored beautiful God-like.

Mikleo pushed his hand closer, offering his winning smile. “What a stunning performance tonight. You gracefully brought to life what was lost for centuries. I must thank you.” The man finally looked up to meet his gaze, his hazel eyes avoiding looking straight at Mikleo's sophisticated violet eyes.

Mikleo moved his hand slightly as to not be forgotten. “And your name is?”

“Angelo,” he said, nearly in a whisper. He apprehensively placed his hand on Mikleo's, and stood to meet his gaze.

“Angelo.” Mikleo repeated his name, feeling the syllables form on his tongue. Mikleo placed his other hand over Angelo's in a soft embrace.

“Lord... Lord Mikleo...”

“Please, just Mikleo.” Mikleo leaned back. Angelo was taller than he expected. Taller than he was. And yet he must know how powerful Mikleo was. Between the books he had written and the swirling rumors, it seemed to be common knowledge that Mikleo had the power to level cities without skipping a beat, but was never a threat to humankind. Mikleo was a hero and a warrior for historical education, purification, Seraphim recognition and normalization.

“Won't you accompany an old Seraph tonight? I'd love to spend some time with you and hear your story.” Mikleo gently pulled Angelo's hand just a hair closer, still clasped in both of his own.

Angelo tensed up.

“Unless, of course, you had other plans. I'd hate to intrude.” Mikleo flashed his winning smile again.

Angelo shook his head. “Nothing more than heading to the local pub with the rest of the company, just like after every show,” he said nervously. “But, Lord Mikleo-”

“Just Mikleo is fine.”

Angelo took a breath. “I couldn't possibly keep you to myself, knowing your great contribution to society - and the work I was just a part of.”

“And tell me - what contribution is it that you speak of? I'm curious what they teach in school these days.” Mikleo tilted his head.

“We- it’s been said that the Empress of Merchio took you as a consort willingly in exchange for the book that contained the play.” Angelo shook slightly.

Mikleo leaned back and chuckled. “Very interesting.” He leaned back in. “But certainly, some of the more critical and more... politically truthful details are missing.”

Angelo's eyes opened wide. “So there is more to the story?”

Mikleo chuckled again. “Much more.” He released Angelo's hand to bring one to his face. “It was about... 218 years ago, yes.” Mikleo tapped on his lip, then paused to smile again. “I'm sure I could recall it for you with a drink.”

Angelo nodded. “I would love to know, Lord Mikleo! Please!”

Mikleo smiled. “It's just Mikleo.”

Angelo started to relax a touch. “Ok. Mikleo.” He drew in another breath. “I want to know the history. I've always wanted to be an explorer and learn the secrets of our past, like you. But if you're trying to seduce me, I'll have you know it's a waste of your time.”

Mikleo put his hand over his heart, taking a step back. “Where did you get that idea?” He smiled, half caught.

“People say your charm is inevitable. That their lives are blessed after a night with you.” Angelo's eyes drank in Mikleo, from his strong muscular legs to his feminine waist, his broad shoulders to his high swaying ponytail. “But it won't work on me. I only bed women.”

Mikleo smiled. “What a difficult line to have drawn for yourself,” he said.

_I intend to blur it._

Angelo stared at Mikleo for a moment longer. “So you admit it.”

Mikleo chuckled again. “Is it impossible to believe that I wish to spend time with an artist that brought a work so dear to me, to life?”

Angelo stayed silent.

“Shall we?” Mikleo asked.

Angelo began moving slowly toward the exit. Mikleo followed. After a few moments, Mikleo began.

“It was 82 years after Shepherd Sorey went to sleep. I was the tender age of 99. The Lord of Calamity Lunarre had been quelled many years prior. The work we had put in to purification had truly paid off, opening trade routes on land previously too dangerous to travel.” They reached the exit. Mikleo pointed toward the pub, Angelo by his side. Mikleo continued.

“We began to hear whispers that there were fabulous books full of cultural artistry that were lost to the distance. Merchio, the icy Northern city sustained a rich, lavish culture documented in literature books that was lost to us. I organized an expedition of scholars, scribes, my own Shepherd and Seraph companion to travel to Merchio in an effort to duplicate their books.” Mikleo paused.

“Was your Seraph companion one you knew from your travels with Sorey?” Angelo asked.

Mikleo shook his head. “No... Lailah stayed watching over Ladylake as she has for many years. Alisha and Rose ran the Academy in my absence. Edna and Zaveid were traveling elsewhere with their own Shepherds, purifying and recruiting more Seraphim for our cause. It was me, Shepherd Caleb, and a fire Seraph, Elouise.”

They arrived at the pub, finding seats at the bar easily. As usual, the pub hushed slightly when Mikleo entered. Mikleo was used to a hush when he entered places, some for his stature and prestige, and and some for his breathtaking appearance that he was all too aware of. He ignored the patrons for now, focused on sharing his story.

The bartender could see him, unlike hundreds of years ago. Tradition held true as there was a stack of paper with a decorative paperweight and writing utensils tucked in the corners of every bar, for the Seraphim that may have been unseen.

The bartender leaned in. “Grand Seraph! It's a pleasure to see you again. The usual?”

Mikleo blushed. Angelo looked towards him. How often was Mikleo in Lastonbell?

“Not tonight. I'll start with what lager you have on tap,” Mikleo responded.

“And for your friend?” The bartender looked toward Angelo expectantly.

“I'll have the same, thanks.” The bartender left. Angelo looked to Mikleo expectantly, smirking.

“There are beautiful cultural events in Lastonbell often. I'm here several times a year, if you're wondering. Or at least I have been during this particular bartender’s experience.” They received their brews. “When I'm purifying hellions with Shepherds, I can be gone for years at a time. In fact, tonight is not all about pleasure, regrettably.” He bit his lip. “A nearby cave was discovered, full of Hellions. That's why I'm serving Shepherd Brenton as a Prime Lord. I leave with him early in the morning, tomorrow. He's kind enough to indulge me in the ballet, but disappointingly has no interest of his own.” Mikleo took a sip. “He is a fine swordsman though.”

Angelo finished a long sip, then set his beer on the bar. “So... The expedition to Merchio-”

“Right, right.” Mikleo continued.

“We set off on our caravan, thirty five of us total. The cold didn't bother me, but Elouise worked hard to keep the scholars and warriors warm. It was my first time seeing snow built up like that, layers on layers of endless winters. We fought few hellions on the way, and regrettably discovered the concentration was higher the closer we got to Merchio.” Mikleo leaned back on his tall barstool, his four tailed coat nearly brushing the bar floor. “The city was thick with malevolence,” he said quietly.

Angelo's eyes widened.

Mikleo cleared his throat, voice shakier than before. “We talked to the townsfolk. It hadn't always been like that, but the Seraphim’s blessing was gone. Some whispered the Empress had something to do with it. Empress Morgan, fearsome and cruel as she was beautiful.” Mikleo’s voice caught on the last word.

Angelo watched Mikleo's face, stricken with the pain of memory. “Mikleo... you don't have to tell me this.”

Mikleo shook his head. “No, I... I don't think I've told anyone the full truth. Not with the politics involved. Please... allow me this indulgence.”

Angelo nodded apprehensively.

“We visited the capital, discussing our intention to seek an audience with the Empress to the guards. They were protective of their Empress, but clearly pained. We entered through the servant's quarters and-”

Mikleo paused for a rather large gulp of the lager. “Angelo, you would have done what I did. The men there were kept in horrible conditions. Their clothes were tattered, bed sheets rotted, their feet filthy. I demanded our entire group wash what they could. I spoke to each broken, hungry, skittish servant, and understood they were truly slaves. I washed their feet. Each of the men. There were no female servants to the Empress. She would... she would use them as she desired, and discard the men like trash. They were broken, filthy and malevolent.” Mikleo finished his beer, making eye contact with the bartender who quickly brought him another.

Mikleo continued. “We purified what we could with water and flames. Exhausted, I went to rest in my vessel, Shepherd Caleb with Elouise, as he seeked an audience with the Empress. Mind you, although I may love my Shepherds, I despise resting in them.”

Angelo nodded. “Why does it make you uncomfortable?”

 _Because they're not Sorey_ , he thought.

Mikleo smiled and told his usual half-lie. “My power is greater than a normal Seraph. It can be exhausting for the Shepherd. Luckily, Caleb was of above average strength as well.”

Angelo wondered if he had the strength to hold a Seraph like Mikleo. Carrying his beautiful essence, whispering from within, sharing his thoughts and emotions with the Grand Seraph. Angelo shuddered. Mikleo watched him curiously, smiling.

“Many have the same thought, but I've still not found a vessel I can stay in for long,” Mikleo said quietly into his drink.

Angelo blushed, discarding the thought for now. “So... He went to see the Empress?”

Mikleo cleared his throat and nodded. “Caleb approached the throne. The raven haired empress sat, adorned in silver chains and delicate gemstones. He asked about the books. She feigned ignorance, saying there was nothing we could gain and no enlightenment she could share. He pleaded and she denied him.”

“I exited the vessel, and...” Mikleo swallowed. “She saw something she wanted with me. She demanded me as a consort in exchange for access to the library.”

“And you said yes?” Angelo asked, finishing his first beer.

Mikleo shook his head. “No. I demanded that she increase her servant's quarters to a reasonable size, and give them the resources to a happier life. She tried to bargain, but I stayed firm with silence. She relented, and took me immediately.”

Mikleo fiddled with the coaster under his beer, tracing the outline with his finger. Angelo watched Mikleo's eyes clouding.

“She was a hellion, Angelo.” He swallowed. “I couldn't see it at first, with her beauty obscuring it, but... she was violent and cruel. She had her way with me for hours. Cutting me, binding, burning me, violating me. She pumped my body full of malevolence.”

He shut his eyes tightly, remembering the feeling. He felt Angelo's hand weave around his own, squeezing tightly.

“Mikleo,” he whispered.

Mikleo shook his head, smiling. “After she exhausted herself, I escaped her chambers. Shepherd Caleb was just outside with Elouise. As expected, he had felt what was happening to me. I asked for solace in his vessel. Begged. I'll never forget the look they gave each other before she- Elouise enveloped me in the flames of purification. The flames burned the malevolence from me, inside and out. I lost consciousness.”

He leaned back, eyes to the ceiling. “I woke hours later to the Shepherd watching over me. Angelo, I was the Prime Lord, Elouise could only purify because of me. If I had hellionized, all would have been lost.”

Angelo squeezed his hand.

Mikleo looked to Angelo and smiled. “I'm here, aren't I? This story has a happy ending.”

Angelo nodded, squeezing Mikleo's hand once more.

“I rested in my vessel until nightfall, until the Empress demanded my presence. The Shepherd attacked her, trying to purify her, but she only laughed. She believed in her power so purely, she could not be purified. So I endured. I endured another night of bruises and burns. I endured for the lost knowledge within the books. I endured for the servants.”

“That second night, she seemed to go a little easier on me. Perhaps the human side of her wanted to ensure that I would come back and continue to please her insatiable lust. She didn't cut me that night, but did burn my body. She wanted to brand me, to own me. Thankfully I didn't scar. Her hellion side pushed things too far, making much of the experience unpleasureable. Morgan was lost. Or so I thought.”

“That night after enduring purification, I felt something calling to me. I woke my vessel and we went to find the disturbance. What we found was a small drake just outside of the town, seeming to keep itself from attacking. We fought and purified it, and found it had been Kelton.”

Angelo's eyes widened. “The Lord of the Land?”

Mikleo nodded. “The same. The Empress had taken him as a consort. She must have had a thing for water Seraphim, which explains why she wanted me. He loved her as well, and suffered her malevolence. Her carelessness and pride led to his hellionization. We formulated a plan to work on Empress Morgan, to purify her mind.”

“I continued to consort with her, talking with her more and more each time. The cycle repeated, I required purification nightly, but with each passing night she became more and more gentle with me. She finally reached a point where I was able to enjoy my time with her, although she was a hellion. I spoke with her after we consummated, informing her of the servants increased vitality and happiness from her gracious power. Her malevolence weakened. After a few weeks the purification I needed was minor. Caleb and I would wake and spend the day with the servants, and I would leave at night to satisfy Morgan.”

“How long did this go on?” Angelo asked.

“Two months,” Mikleo responded softly into his beer. “It took two months for the scribes to transcribe and duplicate forty books of literature and arts. And it was worth it. We found such amazing culture hidden from the world. Fables, poetry, songs... and ballets.”

Angelo blushed. Yes, including the production performed tonight by his company.

“The time had come to leave. We approached the Empress Morgan on her throne. Of course, she demanded for me to stay.” Mikleo swirled his cup, watching the bubbles rise to the surface of what was left of his brew.

“So what did you do?” Angelo asked excitedly.

Mikleo smirked. “I told her no and blasted her with water.”

Angelo slammed down his drink. “You what?”

Mikleo let out a small chuckle. “She finally showed vulnerability. I struck her with the waters of purification. It finally took. Between that and the work Shepherd Caleb had done around town, Kelton was able to take his vessel - a carved stone pillar behind the Empress’ throne. The Lord of the Land and town blessing had been restored. She was reunited with him, understanding that her power corrupted him. He did love her, and she him, but thought he was lost forever. We took our leave, satisfied. All for forty books, and another city successfully purified.”

There was silence for a moment. Mikleo finished the rest of his flat beer.

“Wow...” Angelo breathed.

Mikleo smiled.

Angelo grabbed his hand again.

“You risked becoming a dragon... and sacrificed your body... To further the world's purification and for knowledge. For the arts.”

Mikleo nodded. “Merchio stands to this day. Kelton still serves. And Shepherd Sorey will have literature for when he returns.” _Because he is going to return._

Angelo looked to the floor. He knew Mikleo was a savior, but didn't realize how much he sacrificed for him personally.

“Angelo.” Mikleo squeezed the hand Angelo forgot he was clutching Mikleo’s with. “Tell me your story. Tell me why you dance.” Angelo looked up quizzically.

Mikleo chuckled. “We’re not comparing, Angelo. I want to know about you. Please. Indulge me.”

Angelo looked away and sighed. “My life is nothing compared to yours.”

Mikleo gently placed his hand on Angelo’s upper arm.

“You brought me great joy today. You're doing incredible work to unite Human and Seraphim cultures. It's what Shepherd Sorey and I dreamed of. I can't explain how incredible it is to see such amazing steps taken.”

Angelo looked away. Mikleo placed his other hand on Angelo's remaining arm.

“And my sacrifices... They would be in vain if no one bothered to perform the pieces we worked so hard to recover, right?”

Angelo nodded.

“So thank you. Thank you for keeping our dream alive. Thank you for what wonders you've contributed. As small as you feel your deeds are, you will be remembered for eons to come by the Seraphim as the first major on-stage representation of human and Seraphim coexistence. Tonight was _historic_.”

Angelo nodded again. Mikleo gave Angelo time to process as they received another refill. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“Thank you, Lord Mikleo.”

“It's just Mikleo.” Mikleo squeezed his hands on Angelo's upper arms gently before letting go. Angelo finally met his gaze, discovering how easily he was lost in Mikleo’s kind, smiling violet eyes.

Angelo smiled back, and began his story.

“I knew I wanted to dance since I was young. I was always dancing, every opportunity I got. My family wasn't terribly supportive. I ran away when I was 14 and have been with the Company since. It's all I've ever known.” Angelo looked up. “It's all I want to do. I want to perform for people. And I fell in love with Ballet. But when I'm too old to dance, I want to be an explorer, like you. I've read all your books.”

Mikleo smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” He paused. “Have you seen your family since?”

He nodded. “I have. They refuse to speak to me while I still dance.”

“What a tragic sacrifice,” Mikleo cooed. “Your work is so culturally important, Angelo.” Angelo felt a hand squeeze on his thigh. He thought about pushing it away, then he thought about not pushing it away.

“Thank you. For telling me your story. And thank you for dancing. Thank you for giving your young and beautiful body such purpose.” Mikleo apprehensively moved his hand from Angelo's thigh up to his face, cradling his cheek.

Angelo relaxed in the Seraph’s cold touch. He leaned his head.

Mikleo drew closer, leaning his head the opposite direction, breath dancing on Angelo's lips, his eyes darting and seeking a reaction.

They hung like this for a moment, faces flush, lips quivering, breathing quickened.

Angelo turned away, shutting his eyes tightly. Mikleo leaned back, observing.

Angelo put his hand over Mikleo’s, and pulled it off his cheek. Mikleo pulled his hand back, all too familiar with this dance.

“Mikleo, I... You're a man, and a Seraph... I... I can't...”

“Say no more.” Mikleo leaned to the side of the bar and delicately plucked a piece of paper from the decorative pile. He wrote something on it, and folded it in half. He looked at Angelo who was watching him curiously. Mikleo placed a few gald coins on the bar top.

“I can't ask you to do something you feel uncomfortable with.” Mikleo looked him up and down, gently smiling and speaking. “Pity. I'd love to have found out if you made love as well as you dance.” Mikleo leaned towards him. Angelo froze. Mikleo reached a hand forward, slowly sliding the note into Angelo's pants pocket. “I suppose this is goodbye then. I had a lovely time chatting with you. Thanks for a beautiful evening.”

Angelo’s breathing quickened again under Mikleo's fingers. Mikleo leaned further in, shaking lips brought to Angelo’s ear. His final words to Angelo words were slow like molasses, whispered and full of desire.

“I would still _love_ to pleasure you.”

He hovered, leaving a breath on Angelo’s ear before turning and leaving, his bouncy ponytail and four tailed coat swaying in his wake.

Angelo watched the Grand Seraph exit the pub. He sat for a moment, vexed, then pulled the note from his pocket.

_Lastonbell Inn Room 118_  
_I’ll be waiting, but not forever._

Angelo swallowed hard.

 

-

 

Mikleo barely had time to make it back to his room and crack open a book when he heard a knock on his door. Mikleo closed the book, and got up to answer.

As predicted, Angelo stood at his doorway. Mikleo smiled at the blushing danseur.

“Lord Mikleo.”

“Just Mikleo is fine.”

Angelo looked around. “May I come in?”

Mikleo nodded and stepped aside, moving his arm to welcome him. Angelo stepped in apprehensively. Mikleo apprehensively closed the door behind him with a click. He looked to the danseur expectantly.

“Mikleo. I would have to be a moron to pass up the opportunity to... spend more time with you.” Angelo wrung his hands, seeming to look everywhere except at Mikleo.

“Yes, you would.” Mikleo smiled warmly. “Please. Have a seat. Care for a drink?” Mikleo produced a large flask from his travel bag. Angelo nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. The room was small but functional, one bed, one night stand, one table and a small attached washroom.

Mikleo retrieved two cups provided by the inn, and filled them with cubes formed of his own ice artes. He poured an brown clear liquid from the flask over the ice. He offered one to Angelo, who more than eagerly took it.

“This is rum, made from fermented Zaphgott Moor sugar cane.” Mikleo took a large sip, then set his empty drink down. He pulled the leather strip off his ponytail, freeing his cascading silvery blue-tipped waves. He then unzipped his high collared coat and pulled it off his arms, four tailed cloak attached. His remaining black tunic with ruffled tails matched Angelo's own tight black shirt. He folded his cloak and gently placed it atop his travel bag, and sat on the bed next to Angelo.

“I've actually had it before. Our Company travels all over Glenwood.” Angelo sipped it, pretending he hadn't been staring at Mikleo. “It's good.”

Mikleo nodded, smiling. “It's not common around these parts. It's great you have already gotten to travel so much. You'll be well prepared for when you decide to start adventuring.”

“I would need a Seraph companion to purify, right?” he asked quietly, eyes wandering to Mikleo’s hair and back down.

Mikleo studied Angelo. “You would, if you plan to purify, yes. If you served as a Shepherd.” Mikleo wrinkled his nose. “What's your weapon of choice?”

Angelo shook his head. “I don't have one.”

“Do you know how to fight?” Mikleo gently asked.

Angelo looked at him expectantly.

“When you decide you are done dancing, go to the Strelka School of Martial Arts in Pendrago. Tell them I sent you. They'll teach you the skills to fight. If you can get through it, you can make it into Diphda Academy. And perhaps I'll see you there.” Mikleo placed a hand on Angelo's leg, and Angelo once again decided not to object to it.

“Mikleo, I... I would serve you. I would be your vessel.”

There it was. Mikleo knew that even if Angelo trained hard, he couldn't compete with the Shepherds that had been training since their youth. It was very unlikely that he could tolerate Mikleo as a Prime Lord at all, or that he could shield him from the malevolence that seemed to be attracted to him. But he could certainly hold other Seraphim and help with purification.

Mikleo smiled. “I can't make any promises that I'll even be around. Prove yourself and I'm certain you can become a great Shepherd.”

Mikleo squeezed the hand on Angelo's leg. Angelo handed Mikleo his cup, only ice remaining. He leaned and placed it on the nightstand. Mikleo turned to Angelo.

“You're nervous.” Mikleo moved his hand from Angelo's thigh. He brought the back of his hand to Angelo's face. Angelo shuddered at the coldness. “There's no need to be.”

“I don't know what to expect.” Angelo took a shaky breath.

“And yet, your body reacts naturally.” Mikleo stroked Angelo's blushing face with the back of his hand. His erection was visible through his too tight pants. He closed his eyes.

“I don't wish for you to be uncomfortable.” Mikleo leaned closer to Angelo.

“But you're like a _God_ -”

Mikleo continued stroking his face. “Sorey was the real hero. I was lucky enough to be along for the ride.”

“But you've done such good.”

“I've done bad things too.” Mikleo smiled. Angelo's hand reached up over Mikleo’s on his face. He looked into Mikleo's violet eyes. Mikleo watched his hazel eyes curiously.

Angelo placed a hand on Mikleo's side. He immediately recognized how solid his body was. Curious, he pushed his hand, bringing it closer to his abs. The touch was like lightning to Mikleo, his body shook in response. This was the cure. The most effective way for Mikleo to keep the malevolence at bay. The answer to his void.

Mikleo leaned in further, tilting his head and wrapping both arms around the danseur. Mikleo rubbed against the muscles in Angelo's back that he had been watching earlier in the evening. He moved closer yet, noses nearly touching.

“If you feel uncomfortable,” Mikleo breathed, “we stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you recognize the ballet!


	2. The Dance Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert

The men, too close to focus, brushed noses. Angelo leaned further, finally pressing his lips against Mikleo’s. 

Mikleo grasped him tighter, pressing into the kiss. Mikleo let Angelo lead, pleased with his aggressiveness. Angelo pressed his body to Mikleo’s, guiding him to lay against the bed. Mikleo gingerly pulled his shirt off, pleased to see Angelo repeating the action with his own. He collapsed gently onto Mikleo. Mikleo moaned lightly at the tingling feeling of Angelo's tight dancer's body pressed against his own. They were muscle on muscle, lean and sinewy. Angelo went in for another kiss. Their bodies rolled with each other, sweating. Angelo grinded his hips against Mikleo, and felt his erection pushing against his own through their pants. 

Angelo blushed heavily. He paused at the sensation. Mikleo watched him curiously, wondering if it was too much for him. 

Angelo slowly rolled his hips again, purposely this time, and continued his kiss barrage through Mikleo's smile. Mikleo kicked off his boots, and heard Angelo repeating the action. Mikleo’s hands wandered the danseur’s body, his fingertips prodding at the edges of his belt, poking under it lightly. Angelo quirked an eyebrow. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, falling to the floor. Mikleo’s hand peeked inside his pants, following the trail down his abs, then back up, teasing. He repeated the action, pressing with his fingertips, scratching and tickling. 

Angelo's kisses deepened. They separated, gasping. Mikleo smirked, satisfied with his success. He rolled with Angelo until they switched positions, Angelo on his back. Mikleo moved his hand to unzip Angelo's pants. 

Angelo bit his lip, watching curiously. Mikleo moved swiftly and expertly, tenderly removing Angelo's pants and underwear and grasping his cock. Angelo shivered in delight. Mikleo adjusted his body, watching for permission, moving down to meet Angelo's cock with his lips. 

He met no resistance, taking the danseur in his mouth. He teased with his hands, cupping his balls, grasping his shaft. Mikleo felt a hand pushing on his head. He smiled, and continued diligently sucking Angelo's cock.

Feeling Angelo tensing, he pulled away, a string of precum and saliva trailing on his lips. He looked up at Angelo who had been watching him carefully. Angelo looked curious, but lost. 

“Tonight is about you. Don't worry about my needs. I'll be satisfied.” Mikleo said gently. 

Angelo appeared relieved, yet disappointed. 

Mikleo stood to retrieve something from his travel bag. He returned with a small bottle of lubricant that had been rattling around with other tinctures and gels. He removed his pants, keeping his underwear on. He turned around to see Angelo watching. His eyes moved down to the outline of Mikleo's hard cock, still obscured by underwear. 

Mikleo watched him curiously, as he returned to lay on the bed. Angelo laid next to him, watching, waiting for direction. 

Mikleo opened the bottle, drizzling an amount of lubricant onto his fingers. He reached behind himself. Angelo watched Mikleo, not knowing or understanding what his hands were doing behind him. Mikleo's eyes widened for a moment, then relaxed. 

“Touch me,” whined Mikleo. 

“Where?” asked Angelo. 

“Wherever... you're comfortable...” Mikleo's words trailed off. 

Angelo watched the Seraph for another moment, then put his hands to Mikleo's firm chest. He rubbed his thumbs over the small, pink nipples on Mikleo's pale chest, not knowing how sensitive he was. 

Mikleo writhed and moaned. Angelo grinned, rubbing Mikleo’s sides and moving in to kiss his nipples. He licked them, flicked and mouthed while feeling Mikleo's body, pleased with the uncontrolled reaction he received. His kisses wandered to the Seraph’s neck, tasting his milky white skin. His lips trailed, nibbling gently at his collarbone, gently biting his shoulder. He watched the skin on Mikleo's chest deepen with scarlet tones. Mikleo moved his hand from behind him, readied, back to Angelo's cock and began stroking. Angelo leaned his head back. 

“How do you want me?” Asked the Seraph. 

“On all fours, if that's alright with you.”

Mikleo smiled, his heart heavy with anticipation. He rolled to his front and propped up his arms and legs as requested, finally pulling down his underwear. He kept his penis obscured from Angelo, knowing he hadn't been with a man before, avoiding any uncomfortableness despite Angelo's interest.He felt Angelo's hands on the sides of his ass, grasping. The tip of his cock met Mikleo's well lubricated hole. He heard Angelo sigh in relief, and slowly push himself inside. 

He grasped Mikleo tighter, slowly pressing himself in and out. Mikleo took one hand and began stroking himself. Angelo leaned further, spreading Mikleo’s legs. Mikleo leaned forward to compensate, his prostate barely grazing against Angelo. He continued stroking, slowly, waiting for cues from the danseur. 

A hand grasped his shoulder as Angelo adjusted himself. Mikleo squirmed again to compensate for the amateurity, trying to aim himself properly, concentrating on stroking his own cock. He did say tonight wasn't about him. Stupidly, he decided that he wouldn’t bother correcting Angelo, and did his best to compensate for his partner’s lack of experience.

Angelo grunted and began pushing deeper. Mikleo understood, and quickened his own pace. After a few more moments of rough thrusting, Angelo came inside of him, grunting and panting, Mikleo finished himself off shortly after. Mikleo made a face to himself before pulling away. He quickly made use of his water artes, rinsing off both bodies and casting the soiled water away. 

Angelo collapsed on the bed, still panting. Mikleo laid gently next to him, watching, observing. His wavy hair cascaded, framing his delicate, angelic face. 

“You're so beautiful,” Angelo whispered. 

Mikleo smiled. “I'm glad you decided to come.”

Angelo closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow. 

“Will I see you again?”

Glad his eyes were closed, Mikleo grimaced. The sex wasn't that great, maybe he could get better but Mikleo wasn't looking for a project. Sure he was attractive but that didn't matter in the long run. Humans age so quickly, and... 

Mikleo took a deep breath. 

“Perhaps, if you make it to the Academy.”

Angelo turned back to Mikleo for a moment, then stood. He gathered his clothes from the floor and began dressing himself. Mikleo continued to watch. 

“You've given me a lot to think about tonight,” said Angelo, fixing his belt clasp. 

“Good things?”

“Where my life is headed next.” Angelo turned to face Mikleo. “You've given me direction. Purpose. You've blessed me. I'm... I'm never going to forget you.”

Mikleo smiled. “And I'll never forget you, or your contribution to unifying culture.”

Angelo strode to meet Mikleo in bed, and kissed his forehead.

“I must go,” he said. “We travel early tomorrow.”

Mikleo nodded. “Me as well.”

“I'll see you at the Academy, then.”

“I look forward to the day.”

Angelo sighed. He whispered “goodbye,” and slipped out the door. 

Mikleo leaned back into the pillow, placing a hand on his forehead. Another unsatisfactory experience. Not entirely, the danseur was very attractive and he did succeed in his conquest. Only beds women? Not with the way he was being undressed by his eyes. 

About 10 minutes passed before Mikleo’s void began to ache again. Sighing, he got up to return to the pub. 

 

-

 

He sat at the same barstool as earlier. 

“Well? How did it go?” The bartender leaned in, bringing Mikleo his usual - Whiskey, straight up. 

Mikleo dropped a few ice cubes into his drink, chilling it thoroughly before taking a sip. 

“Easily, but not quite as satisfying as I hoped.”

The bartender leaned his barrel-chested body back and heartily laughed. “They're all easy to you!”

Mikleo blushed, feeling the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed that night. “If only they were as good as they were easy.”

The bartender roared with laughter. “No one is good enough for the Grand Seraph!” He spotted another guest needing to be served. Mikleo nodded, leaning on the bar and watching him work. He enjoyed this particular bartender, watching him conquest at nearly every cultural event for the last several years in Lastonbell. Alcohol was particularly effective in assisting him. He swirled his drink around in its glass, watching the liquid spiral. He smirked to himself. He thought of his own powers, his blessings, his conquests... 

“Is this seat taken?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a young woman plop down drunkenly on the barstool next to him. He blinked slowly, turning his head. She wore a black camisole and shorts, showing off her muscular dancer's legs. 

He finished his drink and signaled at the bartender. 

He looked at the girl, squinting. 

“... Odette?”

The girl blushed. “Yes, I played Odette in tonight's ballet.”

He drank in the Seraph girl with his eyes. “You're a lot prettier without that stage makeup.”

She blushed. “Thank you, Grand Seraph.”

Mikleo smiled. “And what made you brave enough to approach me?”

She held her glass towards a table in the corner of the pub, a group of ballerinas cheered back at her. 

Mikleo snorted. She snorted as well in response. He laughed. She smiled. 

“Back in Merchio, they called me Radelle.”

Mikleo gasped. “Merchio?”

She nodded. “Born of the Earthpulse, 19 years ago.”

Mikleo sat back. 

“What?” she grinned. 

“You're a Seraph, younger than me.” He furrowed his eyebrows. New Seraphim were certainly rare. 

The bartender slid him his new drink, winking.

Mikleo dropped more ice into it and took a sip. “And did the Seraphim in Merchio raise you?”

She shook her head no. “I was taken in by a kind family.”

“Human?”

She nodded. 

Mikleo’s head was spinning. Some due to the alcohol, but more on the circumstances of her upbringing. A Seraph, raised by humans! She took another sip of her drink, raising an eyebrow. 

Mikleo raised his glass, polishing off his final whiskey of the night. 

“Odette.”

“It's Radelle... But you can call me anything you want, Grand Seraph.”

“Radelle.”

“Yes?” Her smile was infectious. Her brilliant blue eyes glimmered.

“We both know why you approached me.”

She blushed, glancing around. 

“So let's cut to the chase,” he continued. 

Her eyebrows rose, finally returning his eye contact again, further showing off her beautiful blue eyes. She finished her drink, paused for a moment as it settled, and stood.

Mikleo linked arms with her and stumbled out of the pub, her friends cheering her on. 

The spring night was warm and somewhat humid. The late moon hung high in the sky. 

“We never had nights like this in Merchio,” she commented. 

“Oh?” he said. “Were they more like this?”

A cold, snowy wind swept against Radelle’s face, a flurry of snow falling around her. 

“Oh... Mikleo...” She turned to him, snowflakes catching on her long eyelashes and blonde, orange-tipped hair. “I miss Merchio. I'd never left before.”

They continued walking, a light snow flurry following them. “Was tonight your first show?”

She nodded. 

“Then you should be commended for an incredible performance! I must thank you, for blessing the stage, and performing at such a historically important crossroads. Seraphim will remember your contri-hic!-contributions for millennia to come.”

She blushed. “Thank you. I was very much hoping to see you here tonight, Grand Seraph.”  
He hiccuped again, done with the chivalry.

“I hope you don't mind. I'm quite exhausted tonight. I can't say I'll be able to bless you properly.” He placed a hand on her waist, squeezing. She giggled as they opened the Inn door. 

They teased each other down the hallway, the alcohol in Mikleo’s body further impairing him. He stumbled into the room and collapsed on the bed. Almost immediately she was on top of him, straddling and kissing him. He limply met her lips, mumbling. She ran her fingers through his hair and unzipped his coat. 

He rolled, escaping her momentarily to undress. He pulled off his coat and shirt. He pushed himself to fold them to the best of his inebriated ability, but settled for getting them close to his bag. He leaned back on the bed, vision dimming. He watched her continue to undress him, pulling off his boots, pants and underwear. He watched her play with his penis until he was erect enough to mount. He watched as she straddled him, and moaned as she pressed her hips down, pushing him inside her. He watched her breasts bounding with each bounce of her delicate, tight body. She leaned down to kiss him again. 

She took her time, alternating her hands oh his chest, and down by his own shoulders, grinding. She pressed and gyrated, Mikleo feeling nothing. 

“Is it good for you?” she asked. 

He grunted in response. “You're pretty. Pretty Earth Seraph.”

She smiled, and continued grinding. She began panting and moaning, bouncing more roughly now. 

She leaned down and licked his ear. “Are you close?”

He smiled. “Too much whiskey tonight, my dear.”

She leaned back, disappointed but still pleased to be with Grand Seraph Mikleo. She came, quaking and shivering, her rolling waves of orgasm pushing energies through Mikleo like an earthquake. 

He raised his eyebrows as she collapsed on him, panting. They laid there, him still somewhat hard inside her. 

“Your energy is beautiful,” he whispered, playing with her hair. 

She smiled and nuzzled his ear. She rolled away from him to get dressed, and his vision darkened again. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Radelle jerked away. “Are you expecting anyone?”

“Mmmnooo... Tell them I'm asleep.”

Mikleo rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. 

The knocking continued. Radelle looked at Mikleo concernedly.

Mikleo whined and pulled his pants on, stumbling to the door. He cautiously opened it a crack. Seeing who it was, he opened it further.

“Mikleo! I'm sorry, I know it's late but I needed to see you again.”

Mikleo scratched his head and leaned against the doorframe. “Angelo... What are you doing here?”

He dropped to his knee. “Lord Mikleo, please... Take me with you, I'll train hard. I want nothing more than to be your vessel.”

Mikleo drunkenly blinked one eye at a time. Angelo watched Mikleo for a reaction. 

“Angelo... You have to be up early.”

“I'll quit! If it means I can be with you. I can think of no greater purpose.” Angelo held his hand to his heart. 

Mikleo shook his head no. Angelo watched, noticing movement behind Mikleo. 

“Is that... Radelle?” Angelo took a step back into the hallway. 

“Angelo, I...” Mikleo tried to stand, ungracefully. 

“Angelo? What are you doing here?” Radelle stood behind Mikleo. 

“I could ask you the same thing! Getting your ‘blessing’”? 

Mikleo leaned, this time unable to balance, and chose to sit on the floor. 

“Mikleo, how could you?” Radelle exclaimed. Mikleo leaned his head back. She pushed out the doorway and confronted Angelo. 

“I've told no lies to either of you tonight,” Mikleo said, looking to the ceiling. 

“You're a pig.” She had tears welling in her eyes. 

“I thought what we had was special,” Angelo whined. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Mikleo snapped his head and stood at the new voice entering the conversation. 

Shepherd Brenton looked at Angelo, Radelle, then finally Mikleo. Mikleo blinked, mouth agape. 

“Again, Mikleo? Again?” Brenton huffed. “I don't know why I risk taking you on expeditions when you continue to misbehave.” 

Mikleo stood and stepped close to Brenton.“Shepherd, please,” he said gently. “Don't invite the malevolence.”

Brenton scoffed. “Now you care for your vessel?” Brenton folded his arms and tightly shut his eyes. 

“I am releasing you from our pact.”

Mikleo’s eyes grew wide, as a decorative ring of light travelled around his body, disappearing into the floor. Mikleo fell to his knees, face in his hands. 

Brenton shook his head and returned to his room, slamming the door behind him. Radelle shook her head as well, muttering as she walked away. 

Angelo offered his hand to Mikleo. 

“Please, Lord Mikleo. I can serve you.”

Mikleo swatted his hand away. 

“Brenton has been training for decades.” He looked to Angelo. “I would put you in a coma. Or worse.”

Mikleo stood on his own and returned to the room, where he found his clothes. He clumsily pulled on his black ruffle-tailed undershirt. 

“Mikleo... Then what should I do? What can I do to serve you?”

Mikleo zipped up his coat, swaying. He pulled his travel bag over his shoulder. 

“Keep dancing, Angelo. Keep dancing, and in a few years, we'll see each other.”

Angelo looked to Mikleo with tears in his eyes. 

Mikleo staggered forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Angelo's cheek, and waved his hand. 

Mikleo vanished into his guise. 

He saw Angelo fall to his knees, a few tears escaping. Mikleo watched him for a moment to ensure there was no threat of malevolence, then left into the now early morning.


	3. Cleansing the Malevolence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol abuse and mental distress trigger warning

“Zaveid, it's so great to have you join us!” Lailah poured tea for herself, Zaveid, Alisha and Rose.

Lailah could always be found in the Ladylake shrine, often accompanied by Alisha and Rose after their duties at the Academy were fulfilled.

“And I'm glad to have the company of such lovely ladies.” He winked at Lailah. Rose stuck her tongue out. Alisha giggled, covering her mouth, her blonde orange-tipped hair bouncing.

“But unfortunately,” he leaned back, trying to balance his feet on the table, shooed quickly by Lailah. “I'm here on business.”

“Purification? Of what?” Asked Rose.

Lailah nervously clasped her hands together.

“Can't you feel it on the winds, Rose?” Zaveid leaned back.

Rose huffed and folded her arms. “You know I'm not as experienced at reading the winds. Just dish! Why are you here?”

Alisha looked to Zaveid nervously.

Zaveid looked to the large shrine doors. “Something cloaked and malevolent is headed our way.”

Lailah wrung her hands nervously.

“A Seraph without a vessel.”

Alisha looked to Rose nervously. Rose returned the glance.

The shrine door cracked open. Zaveid stood, arm extended. A strong gust of wind pushed forth, hitting the entity, slamming it against the door.

The women stood as Zaveid approached the entity, watching his swirling winds rise upward, pulling the violet taint of malevolence away. They watched the form crumple and fall to the floor. A bag dropped next to the body, along with an emptied flask.

Uno ran from the back of the shrine.

“Mikleo!” he screamed, reaching the crumpled body. He pushed a light healing spell onto him. Mikleo groaned and stood, hanging on to Uno.

“Uno...”

Uno tried to kiss Mikleo, but he dodged his lips. Uno took a step back, wrinkling his nose, smelling the sex on Mikleo.

“Again, Mikleo? Again you cheat on me?”

Mikleo stood in silence, all eyes on him.

“We're done. We’re done! I don't know why I keep trying with you. I don’t know why I keep letting you break my heart,” Uno huffed.

“Uno...” Mikleo sighed. It was probably for the best. Every few decades they'd have a fling, but it always ended the same way. Uno was stationary and he was not.

Uno turned and left, returning to the inner shrine. Mikleo reached his hand after him briefly, then fell to his knees.

“Alisha!”

He put his hands to the floor.

Alisha began to stand, but Rose pulled her back down.

Lailah looked down, saddened. “He brought malevolence to my shrine.”

“It was the safest place to go, since he lost his Shepherd. Didn't you, Mikleo?” Zavied called.

Mikleo looked to his hands on the floor.

“Alisha!” He staggered upright.

“He's... drunk.” Rose grimaced. “It's still morning.”

“I haven't slept. I need a Shepherd. Alisha. Please.”

Alisha strode to Mikleo.

Mikleo breathed a sigh of relief.

Alisha looked at Mikleo, and slapped him. Stunned, he looked away, face stinging.

“Brenton is the best we had.” She said, enunciating each word. She stepped forward. “And you dared to return without a vessel? Couldn't you feel the malevolence growing inside yourself?”

Mikleo closed his eyes.

“He's self destructive, Alisha.” Zaveid looked down. “He messed up and wants to feel it.”

“I am no such... such thing.” He staggered forward hiccuping.

Zaveid stood. “I'm taking him home.” Rose and Lailah nodded in agreement. The girls looked to each other worriedly.

Zaveid approached Mikleo, still taller than the younger Seraph, but not by much. He yanked Mikleo's travel bag off the floor, and pulled the Celestial Record from it. He held it out to Mikleo.

Mikleo leaned on Zaveid, placing one hand on the book. He swore his pact, light flashing as he accepted the book as his vessel. Mikleo looked up at Zaveid, queasiness in his eyes.

Zaveid scooped an arm under Mikleo’s own and supported him, opening the door with a small gust of wind. He walked Mikleo to his tower in silence, and up the six flights of stairs to his quarters. Mikleo unsealed the door. Zaveid walked him to the bed, where he willingly collapsed. Zaveid placed Mikleo’s travel bag on the floor, gingerly placing the Celestial Record on the nightstand, then rolled him over and removed his boots. He pulled Mikleo's coat off, listening to him whine. Zaveid then tucked the blanket over Mikleo and pulled up a chair by him. He stroked the younger Seraph’s forehead.

“Mik-man... What did you do this time?”

Mikleo burped.

“I slept with two people in one night,” Mikleo said softly. “They found out. They fought at the Inn. The arguing woke up Brenton and he-hic!-he broke the pact.” Mikleo leaned into his own, comfortable pillow. “I need another Shepherd. I need to be a Prime Lord, I need to purify the new cave-”

“You're sitting this one out. You're too destructive right now.” Zaveid sighed. “I'll go with Shepherd Rylan.”

“I want to help. I want to heal the Earth. I want to do it because-”

“Mikleo, please.”

“Because Sorey won't wake up, he's never going to wake up. He won’t wake up because I keep messing up. I can't fill this hole in me and I'm just going to keep doing this. Sorey will never wake up because of me-”

Zaveid slapped Mikleo on the cheek. Mikleo raised his hand to his face, touching the pink, stinging skin.

Between all the domains, there was no malevolence to be found in Ladylake. But Mikleo had been ruminating. Malevolence could never be fully extinguished, not taking precautions against it was suicide. He travelled between towns, alone, no domain, no vessel.

“Why are people slapping me toda-”

“Because you're acting like a moron. You coulda turned, Mikleo. What would Sorey say? What would I have to tell him if he found out you turned into a... And we had to...”

Mikleo’s battle prowess always impressed Zaveid. When they met, he could keep up with the much older Seraphim when he was only seventeen to their thousands of years. For three centuries Mikleo had been training hard. It was no secret that through his determination and willpower alone, his power now rivaled Amenoch. If he ever turned into a dragon, the face of the world would be scarred.

Zaveid leaned back, eyes closed. A tear escaped his eyes in a rare display of weakness. Mikleo remained still.

“Mikky... How can we fix this?” Zaveid pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose. “How do we keep you safe till he wakes up?”

“I'm broken,” he said coldly.

Zaveid shuddered.

“We've had good times, Mikleo. I've had fun watching you grow. But right now, you're... you're sick. You need to stay here. Let me handle this purification mission, alright, bud?” Zaveid sat back up and played with Mikleo's hair, tucking it behind his ear. “I want to be there for you, but you've got to meet me halfway.”

“I'm broken. Zaveid. Just go.”

Zaveid sighed.

“I'm going to do this for you. But when I come back, I'll make sure to get you a Shepherd. Hell, we can probably share Rylan.”

“Don't come back for me. It's not worth it.”

Zaveid stood, the chair he had been sitting in clattering to the floor. Zaveid shook. This was the worst he'd ever seen Mikleo.

He'd saved Mikleo plenty of times before. From hellions, from predatory men, from himself. Mikleo had gotten himself into trouble more times than he could count. He been tricked into taking a drug that he believed to be recreational, but instead blocked his memory. He had to bring a confused and drugged Mikleo back to his own home and nurse him to health. Thank the Five Lords for their strong connection through water and wind. Zaveid found himself almost like a Father or Brother figure. Either way, they were family.

Mikleo would surely do the same for him. He'd received his fair share of tongue lashings from the young Seraph. He kept him in line just as well. Just like Eizen used to.

He righted the fallen chair and sat again, shaking. He returned to playing with with Mikleo's hair. He knew how important touch was to him. Mikleo couldn't resist it, in his endless quest to find a puzzle piece that matched the Sorey shaped hole in his heart.

Mikleo finally seemed to begin to relax. After a few minutes, Zaveid spoke.

“You'll always be worth it. You've done so much, and the people love you for it. We're making great progress. Sorey is going to wake up and you'll be reunited with your best friend. I hope at least you can find some comfort in me until then.” Zaveid sighed. “Because right now Mikky, you're my best friend.”

Mikleo looked to Zaveid. It wasn't like him to be raw. He felt guilt and understanding wash over him, finally reconciling his thoughts with his actions.

“I was acting pretty stupid, huh?” Mikleo sighed.

“Yeah. You were.”

“You're good to me Zaveid.” Mikleo smiled. “I don't deserve you.”

“No one does! I can't be tamed!” He mussed up Mikleo's hair.

Mikleo smiled, annoyed but unwilling to jeopardize anything that would keep Zaveid from touching his hair right now. Zaveid smoothed his hair back and continued playing. After a few more peaceful moments, Mikleo’s eyes closed and breathing evened out, restfully asleep.  
  


-  
  


One week later, Mikleo heard a knock at his door. He looked up from his writing desk. Papers were strewn everywhere. Sighing, he set down his fountain pen and sensed. He found no threat and unsealed the door.

“It’s open,” he called.

A young, brown haired man entered. He wore a white cloak, decorated with patterns of contrasting black. He apprehensively approached.

“Shepherd Rylan. It’s great to see you.”

“Lord Mikleo.” He bowed. “Zaveid asked me to take you on as a Sub Lord.”

Mikleo smiled. Zaveid had made good on his promise. He stood and walked to Rylan.

“Rylan, thank you for the offer. It’s truly a waste, as I could accompany another Shepherd. But I would appreciate you helping me out and allowing me to purify on my own.”

Rylan appeared to quiver, watching Mikleo approach. He took another step towards the Shepherd.

“You do realize, by forming the pact, you’ll be out... likely for at least a few days?”

Rylan stood firm. “I’m a strong Shepherd, Mikleo. I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Mikleo smirked. “I’m quite a handful.”

Rylan folded his arms and shut his eyes. “I was trained by the best.”

Mikleo let out an amused huff. “You sure were. Always at the top of my classes. You’re just so young. I never would have expected you would want to serve as my vessel.”

Rylan’s face turned red. He was only sixteen.

“I ask for nothing in return, Mikleo. Just that you are protected.”

Mikleo smiled. “And I won’t be using you to rest in or armatizing.”

“I understand,” he said. “You can travel, just... don’t be without a vessel, Lord Mikleo.” Rylan finally looked up to meet Mikelo’s violet with his own brown eyes. Zaveid quietly stepped in behind Rylan.

“Good, glad you’re here. Rylan will need someone to carry him to bed and care for him for a while.” He looked back to Rylan. “Are you prepared to sacrifice that time for a Seraph that won’t lend his powers or look after you after forming the pact?”

Rylan looked back nervously again. “You’ll be purifying on your own, right?”

Mikleo nodded.

“Then I am ready.” Rylan swallowed.

Zaveid stepped forward and gently took Mikleo’s hands. “O ye, born of the sacred currents of peace,” the Seraphs grinned at each other, Mikleo mouthing the words along with Zaveid. “Here let our pact be forged, that my unquavering incandescence may be as thy purification. Shouldst thou accept this burden, recite aloud your true name.”

He leaned to Rylan’s ear and whispered. “Luzrov Rulay.”

Rylan’s face paled with the knowledge of the Grand Seraph’s true name. He repeated the powerful name in a whisper.

Mikleo dissolved into a wisp, entering Rylan briefly. He exited the vessel as quickly as he entered, waiting. Rylan lost consciousness and fell backwards immediately, caught by Zavied. The Seraphs looked at eachother, stifling laughter.

“I told him what would happen too. Stubborn kid. He means well.” Zavied scooped up the young man, carrying him in his arms bridal style effortlessly.

Mikleo smiled. “I’ll stay, for a few days. But I need to visit Sorey.”

Zavied nodded. “That would be good for the spirit.” He turned, nudging Mikleo with Rylan’s unconscious foot. “You knocked this one out good.”

Mikleo snorted, and grabbed his travel bag.  
  


-  
  


Mikleo arrived at the quiet crater. Flowers had started to bloom a few weeks prior. Spring was always beautiful here, he spent many seasons planting and watering the delicate Anemones and Princessias. They grew wild now without his help.

He sat on his usual spot, a flat rock with his legs dangling over the edge. He was as close as he could be to the white light. He reached his out, never able to touch the streaming light, but finding comfort in the closeness.

“Sorey.” He sighed. “I really messed up this time.”

He could always be honest to Sorey. He could only be honest to Sorey. He would lie to himself before he would to Sorey. Even if all he was right now was light.

“I lost my vessel and was too stupid drunk to take my old one. I did something stupid. I can’t- I can't stop myself from seeking physical attention. I’ll say anything, I’ll do anything to get it.” He sighed. “I just want someone to love me the way you did. Someone I can tolerate. Not that you were a walk in the park.” He smiled to himself. “You were the best seventeen years of my life, without a doubt. My favorite vessel, my favorite person. I miss having someone so upbeat and kind. I miss having you, pushing me, competing with me to always do our best.” He chuckled to himself. “You should have seen Shepherd Rylan. He’s only sixteen and he thought his body was ready to house me. Poor guy. But I owe him one. I wouldn’t be able to purify without him right now.” He sighed. “I’m a mess, Sorey. No one wants me, and everyone wants me.”

He looked to the floor. “I keep letting malevolence in. I’ve been purified now more times than I can count. Never hellionized, but everyone fears it. They all think I’m going to turn into a dragon and raze the earth.” Mikleo sighed. “Of course I don’t want that. It’s just so hard sometimes to push away these thoughts. I want to be able to meet you when you wake up. I want to be the first person you see, and talk to you about the wonderful changes that have happened. The ballet... the first ballet starring a Seraphim was wonderful. Very well received. You would love the amphitheater.”

Mikleo held out his fist. He imagined Sorey bumping his own outstretched wrist against his. What he felt now wasn’t sorrow, but hope.

“I need to stay strong for you. I know that if we keep working hard, you’ll wake up.” He thought about his duties and responsibilities to Sorey and Maotelus.

“I think I’ll check on the Strelka School. See how the up and comings are.” Mikleo swung his legs over the crater and stood.

“Thanks for the chat, friend.” He smiled and started his trek back, this time to Pendrago.


	4. The Young Fighter

Mikleo arrived at the Strelka School of Martial Arts with no problem. He walked past the sparring teens in the courtyard, entering the front doors, seeking the headmaster.

“Lord Mikleo!” Armand jogged up to meet him. “It’s great to see you!”

Mikleo extended his hand. “Armand Strelka. How goes the school?”

Armand shook his hand excitedly. He was the spitting image of Sergei, tall, brunet, tan and handsome. The Strelka family had taken the responsibility of guiding future Shepherds and warriors of all types in the ways of Martial Artes. They instructed in a variety of weapons, nurturing the physical talents of the young men and women who wished to purify. It was a noble duty, weeding out the impure and unfit before attending Diphda Academy, which focused on the intellectual and spiritual. The students transferred back and forth, spending time at both before they were released with Prime Lords as Shepherds. The goal was to station a Shepherd in each growing city across Glenwood, creating a network to eliminate any uprising of malevolence. People no longer hellionized just from getting upset, much stronger malevolence was necessary for that nowadays - but the threat still existed.

“I’m very impressed with this class,” Armand responded, grinning. “We have several students that show incredible promise that I know you will love when they make it to the Academy.”

Mikleo nodded and followed Armand. He stepped back outside to the courtyard. Armand pointed at a boy. He must have been around thirteen years old. Mikleo watched the boy sparring with another boy, the back of his head a mop of messy blonde hair. The boys wore their academy uniforms, white pants and tunics adorned with gold filigree. He masterfully wielded the wooden sword, disarming his opponent and lept on him, knee on his opponent's chest, sword to his neck in a vicious display of victory. He then helped the other boy up to retrieve his weapon.

“See him there? That's young Oscar Dragonia. Exceptionally talented. In line for the throne, yet he wishes to serve as a Shepherd.”

Mikleo watched the young man shake hands with his opponent and began another round. This round was faster, Oscar tearing the weapon from his opponent's hand with a well timed swing, leaping at him and pressing his sword to his opponent's neck. Oscar turned around to face Armand.

Mikleo’s eyes met Oscar's. Messy blonde hair framed his delicate, poignant face and brilliant green eyes. Just like Sorey’s. He was built similar to Sorey, like a shaggier haired, blonder young version of the Sleeping Shepherd.

Both Oscar and Mikleo froze, staring at each other. After a moment, Oscar fell to a kneel. Mikleo looked to Armand expectantly.

“Well done, Oscar Dragonia!” Armand stepped closer to Oscar, Mikleo trailing behind.

“I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Grand Seraph Mikleo, one of Shepherd Sorey’s original companions, world renowned author, and Professor at Diphda Academy.”

“I am honored, Grand Seraph.” Oscar lowered his head.

Mikleo extended a gloved hand cautiously.

Oscar looked up, and grasped it. Mikleo pulled Oscar to his feet gently. He got a closer look at his eyes. Not Sorey's. Too light, and almost blue.

Mikleo summoned his staff and stood at the ready for combat.

Oscar panicked for a moment and grabbed his sword from the floor beside him, readying his own battle stance. Armand took a step back, covering his mouth.

Oscar swung first. Mikleo dodged blow after blow, blocking each strike with his staff effortlessly. Mikleo gracefully swung once and tossed Oscar's sword aside, setting his staff on Oscar's shoulder, pressing lightly against his neck.

“Again.” Mikleo motioned towards the wooden sword on the ground. Oscar retrieved it, fire in his eyes, and stood at the ready. He lunged toward Mikleo and before he could even get close, his weapon was struck away again. Mikleo’s staff landed on his shoulder.

“Your left side is wide open.” Mikleo said firmly.

Oscar’s chest heaved with fatigue, watching Mikleo with his brilliant green eyes. Mikleo panicked for a moment but stayed firm.

“You can never win against me with strength. Only by recognizing my weaknesses would you have a chance.”

Oscar angrily brushed Mikleo’s staff off his shoulder and retrieved his weapon. He held it at the ready. Mikleo shook his head and readied his stance.

Oscar came at him hard and fast. Swinging wild, angry and determined. Mikleo blocked blow after blow, walking backwards. He hooked his sword under Mikleo's right side and flung the staff away, leaping forward and knocking Mikleo to the floor. He stood with one foot atop the chest of the Grand Seraph, sword poised at his neck.

Mikleo blinked unexpectedly, watching the young boy’s chest heaving, fire in his eyes. Oscar then stepped back and offered his own hand to help Mikleo up.

“And your right is open.” Oscar turned away.

“Excellent work. But remember, I am using no artes - and a fighting style so aggressive will leave you more open to problems.” Mikleo looked to Armand, who nodded in agreement.

Oscar huffed, then turned back to face him. “Then fight me with artes.”

Mikleo bent down slightly to meet Oscar’s height. He was only a few inches shorter than Mikleo at only thirteen.

“You would die.” Mikleo said coldly.

Oscar’s expression turned to anger. He then shot out his hand to shake Mikleo's. Mikleo apprehensively took the boy's hand and shook.

“Good sparring,” he said, and jogged away after his original opponent.

Armand nudged Mikleo. “Exceptionally talented, but his discipline needs work.”

Mikleo turned to Armand. “Did you see what I saw? He was able to understand how to win against me. He's got an incredible sense of combat. I want him as soon as you feel ready to release him. He's going to be an extraordinary Shepherd.”

“Lord Mikleo, he is unstable. He fights with the other students. He's not ready.”

“Then I trust you. When you feel he ready, if he ever is, send him.” Mikleo’s eyes gleamed in excitement. The boy had spunk, but needed discipline. If there were more talented students like him, the world would be purified in no time.

Armand nodded. “Yes sir, of course. Glad to have your blessing.”

Mikleo felt a strange knot in his stomach knowing that Oscar was watching him.  
  


-  
  


Mikleo arrived in Ladylake the next morning. He climbed the six floors of the tower and practically ran into his room. He thrust open the balcony doors and squinted to see Sorey’s light.

“Sorey...” he started. “I know I just came from the crater, but...” He sighed. It was a silly thought, but he kept no secrets from Sorey.

“I was afraid you had been reborn. Is that crazy? And is it selfish that it was a human, and that upset me more?”

He sighed, turning. Oscar was nothing like Sorey. And yet, he gave him hope.

Mikleo looked to his desk. He gathered his lecture notes for the following week. This week's focus was history of the Five Lords, and the Shepherd’s Trials. He had some good memories of the trials with Sorey, and had repeated them with many other Shepherds. Although it wasn't imperative that Shepherds awoke their spiritual powers with no Lord of Calamity to challenge them, the knowledge shouldn't be lost.

Mikleo flipped through his notes and began to organize them for upcoming lectures.

-

Mikleo looked at the empty classroom. It had been six months since he visited Pendrago. He sipped his tea, reviewing the student's assignments. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

“Come in, come in,” he said.

Alisha walked in with a young man behind her.

“Mikleo. We have a new student.”

“We've met,” said the boy, slipping past Alisha. Quick as lightning, he ran to Mikleo, grabbed his hand and knelt. Mikleo looked down at the young boy kissing his gloved hand. He pulled away.

“Oscar Dragonia,” he said, folding his arms. “We meet again, so soon, too.” Mikleo quirked an eyebrow.

He looked to Alisha, Oscar still kneeling before Mikleo.

“I don't know why Armand sent him. He's already gotten into two fights, and he's just arrived today.” Alisha sighed.

“Oscar. Stand.” Mikleo commanded.

Oscar stood, several inches short of Mikleo, closer than he should have been, meeting his eyes. Mikleo took a step back for space.

“Armand wouldn't have sent you if he felt your anger issues were not under control. Such undisciplined behavior is unbecoming of a Shepherd.”

Oscar looked down.

“I'm sure you were on your best behavior before being transferred?”

Oscar nodded.

“You will behave or you will be removed. Unchecked aggression will open your heart to malevolence. This behavior is unacceptable for a Shepherd to harbor.” Mikleo scolded.

Oscar stayed still.

“Do you understand?”

Oscar nodded.

“Go apologize to the boys you fought with.”

No movement.

“Apologize, or you won't attend.” Mikleo repeated.

No movement.

“GO.” Mikleo raised his voice.

Oscar glanced back up at Mikleo before rushing to the exit. He brushed past Alisha.

Alisha looked at Mikleo, surprised.

“He's going to be trouble,” Mikleo said, shaking his head.

“Shall I prepare his expulsion?” Alisha clasped her hands.

“Not at all. He's an extraordinarily talented swordsman. We will just need to keep a very close eye on him.”

“Isn't that risky?” Alisha asked concernedly.

Mikleo nodded. “Can you follow him and ensure that he follows through with the apologies?”

Alisha nodded, unsmiling. She left the room with a click behind her.

Mikleo wondered if he had made a mistake.


	5. Testing Mettle

“Mikleo!”

Annoyed, Mikleo kept walking. 

“Come on, Mikleo! I finished the Fifth Volume.” Oscar chased after him, catching up, then jogging backwards to face his teacher. 

Mikleo kept walking. 

Oscar was now seventeen. He was the spitting image of Sorey but blonde, dressed in white and gold filigree. He had proven to be a talented asset, though still rough around the edges. Mikleo had kept him disciplined, but couldn’t help being soft at times. Oscar followed Mikleo everywhere, not respecting the reverence typically given to the Grand Seraph. Yet Mikleo welcomed the annoyance. 

“I know you can hear me. Come on!”

Mikleo stopped walking. “Oscar, please stop following me.”

“But I'm in front of you,” Oscar teased. 

Mikleo sighed. “What could possibly be so important-”

“This!” Oscar shoved a page from Volume Two of the Celestial Record in his face. A sketch of the Mural of the Trial in the Tintagel Ruins stared back at him. 

“You promised you'd take me after I finished reading.”

“I promised no such thing.” Mikleo sighed. Oscar was always testing his patience.

“Mikleo-o-o!” Oscar whined. 

Mikleo's heart twisted. He looked at Oscar's emerald eyes, cringing at the deja vu. 

Mikleo sighed. “I have no Shepherd, Oscar. I can't go in ruins right now.” Mikleo tapped his bag containing the Celestial Record, his current vessel. 

“I'll be your Shepherd!” Oscar grinned, arms akimbo. 

“No. We discussed this. I'm your teacher, Oscar, not your friend or companion.” Mikleo gently pushed the book away and continued walking again. Oscar was constantly pushing his boundaries and testing his patience. 

Oscar huffed, and continued walking along with Mikleo. “Come on. No one has seen hellions around there in a long time. Besides, it's school related. And you promised me!”

“I would never promise that.” Mikleo’s eye twitched. 

“You did! After class I asked if I finished reading Volume Five, would you take me to the Mural of the Shepherd, and you said something like ‘sure, sure.’ You said you would, so let's go!” Oscar begged. 

Mikleo sighed. “That sounds awfully dismissive. I don't think that was a promise.”

“Come on! If we leave now we'll be back in time for Academy classes Monday.”

Mikleo stopped walking once again. “You really want to go?” He sounded more like he was making a statement than asking a question.

Oscar looked at Mikleo with crocodile tears in his eyes and nodded. 

Mikleo sighed, blinking slowly in defeat. “Go pack up.”

Oscar grinned and showed Mikleo the contents of his own bag - clothes, a notebook and plenty of snacks. “I've been ready since this morning!”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, then sighed shoulders relaxing. “Go tell Alisha and Rose where we are going. I'll wait here.”

Oscar's eyes lit up, glancing back at Mikleo as he ran back towards the school. 

 

-

 

Hours later they arrived at the Tintagel ruins. Oscar bounced the whole way there, excited that Mikleo had finally agreed to take him somewhere outside of the Academy. The ruins were much like Mikleo originally remembered them over 300 years ago, save that the Scattered Bones no longer had a base there. Mikleo led them down the hidden ladder, whacking at the layers of spider webs with his staff. Oscar cautiously followed, with no weapon of his own. They reached the bottom of the ladder, stepping into the stone lined chamber. Oscar pulled out his notebook and made several notes, while Mikleo lit the torches lining the walls of the main entrance area. The torches operated with a network of Seraphic artes, lighting the whole ruin.

“All traps should be disabled, we should be able to walk straight back.” Mikleo started heading down the main corridor.

Oscar looked around the ruins curiously, then sneezed. 

Mikleo paused, watching the human take in the atmosphere. He was just like Sorey, curious and brilliant. He stayed relatively silent, respectful of the quiet found in the ruin.

Mikleo continued walking, the mural now in sight. 

Oscar’s pace quickened, recognizing the mural. His footsteps echoed down the hallway, nearly reaching the end. 

Mikleo heard a faint skittering sound, like claws on stone. The air thickened. 

“Oscar! Hellions! Get back here!”

Oscar froze hearing Mikleo's words. Unmoving, the skittering became louder. He backpedaled slowly. Mikleo caught up with Oscar, staff summoned, standing back to back with the young man. 

“I have no weapon,” whispered Oscar. 

“Pray that you live long enough to never make that mistake again.” Mikleo listened carefully, turning in a circle. Oscar pressed his back to Mikleo's. 

A pack of malevolent wolves appeared at the only exit, growling, hair standing on ends. He shivered. He wasn't fond of dogs. Mikleo pushed forth ice from his staff, freezing the wolves in place. Mikleo muttered to himself. 

“We can't let the malevolence stay.” Mikleo grabbed Oscar’s hand. 

Oscar’s heartbeat quickened and eyes dilated, understanding what Mikleo meant. 

“We need to purify them,” Oscar whispered over his shoulder. “I offer myself as your vessel. Please, Mikleo.” Oscar closed his eyes and squeezed Mikleo's hand in return. Mikleo sighed, knowing this was the most logical choice, even if it felt suspiciously coerced. 

A decorative ring of light surrounded them, dancing from floor to ceiling and back, dazzling and brilliant. Mikleo dissolved into a wisp and entered Oscar briefly. 

Oscar vibrated with energy. He felt Oscar’s determination, stubbornness, and... love?

Mikleo exited Oscar, returning to his side. Oscar staggered, but stood. Mikleo raised an eyebrow, pensive, yet impressed. 

The hellions struggled, feet encased in ice. Mikleo threw streams of water at the hellions, purifying them back into wild dogs. The dogs whimpered and scampered away. 

“There's more malevolence here.” Mikleo turned around. “Can you sense it now?”

“Does it feel like a gnawing at the pit of my stomach?” Oscar leaned forward, holding his midsection gently.

“You wanted this. Let's go.” Mikleo motioned to the staircase on the right of the chamber. 

Oscar stood still. 

“Come on Oscar, now is not the time to play games,” Mikleo said, exasperated. 

“Give me your true name.”

“You can't possibly be serious.” Mikleo scoffed.

“Please.” he leaned toward Mikleo and grabbed his wrist. “Don't let me be useless. This will go much faster if we armatize.”

Mikleo remembered the love that caressed him, and yearned to feel it again. He felt as though he was making mistake after mistake, but would be able to correct it, control it. He hesitated, then closed his eyes and whispered his true name in Oscar’s ear. 

Oscar blushed. “Of course. The Enforcer. You always were.”

Mikleo looked away, not wanting Oscar to see his blush in return. “Come on.” He pulled his hand away, ponytail swishing behind him. 

Mikleo watched Oscar from the corner of his eye, monitoring his strength. He hadn't collapsed yet, but he would. Surely his fever was rising. 

They reached the upper hallway, hearing the skittering again. 

“Do you remember your archery classes?” Mikleo asked. 

Oscar nodded. 

“Remember your foot placement. I'll handle the aiming. You choose when to fire. Got it?”

Oscar nodded again, and grinned. 

“This is going to be intense, alright?” Mikleo said. Oscar stood firm, watching the darkness. 

Oscar's eyes darted back and forth. He spotted snarling teeth in the shadows. He braced himself, ready as he would ever be. 

“Luzrov Rulay!”

In a flash of light, Mikleo was gone. The divine artifact materialized in Oscar's outstretched hand in the shape of an ivory and blue decorative longbow. Mikleo’s essence permeated every part of Oscar with vibrant, intense pulses of energy. His hair, now long, his outfit transformed to the long white and gold regalia of the armatus, adorned with blue belts and feathers. Mikleo soaked in his vessel, seeking the love he previously felt, and easily finding it. Oscar staggered again from the overwhelming energy, paralyzed. His arms moved on their own, recognizing that Mikleo could manipulate every part of him, treating him like a puppet if he so desired. 

“Now is not the time for such thoughts. We must move,” pressed Mikleo. 

Oscar panicked briefly, and remembered that it wasn't about control - the armatus was about unison, teamwork and coordination. He stood up straight and looked towards the shadows. 

Arrows flew out, water splashing against the hellions, purifying them. Oscar began moving, walking hesitantly at first, feeling his arms expertly aiming at each group of hellions, firing and watching swarms of curling blue piercing arrows. Mikleo pushed forth feelings of confidence and strength, and Oscar began moving faster. Nearly running now, he fired at everything Mikleo aimed at rapidly. They cleared the upper hallway. 

“How does the malevolence feel?” Mikleo’s voice echoed. 

Oscar thought for a moment. “Better. But still not gone.”

“There's more on the top floor. Let's go.”

Oscar nodded. 

They found several more minor hellions on the top floor. The air cleared of malevolence. Satisfied, Mikleo pulled himself out of the armatus. 

Once again Oscar staggered. Mikleo stood watching him with folded arms. Oscar grinned. 

Mikleo scoffed and walked back downstairs toward the mural. 

“We're not going to talk about this?” Oscar chased him. “Look! I'm ready! We already started purifying, I'm a full blown Shepherd now-”

“You left us vulnerable in the hallway. You fail to understand the range of your weapon. You will have weaknesses and strengths with each armatus, you must pay attention because it is not only yourself you leave vulnerable. I would not travel with you somewhere truly dangerous.”

Oscar blushed and kicked the floor. 

“And your anger issues...” Mikleo continued quietly. 

“I don't have anger issues!” Oscar raised his voice, echoing through the ruin. 

Mikleo quirked an eyebrow and turned to the mural. 

“You're too dangerous, Oscar.” Mikleo sighed. “Still too volatile. You have a long way to go.”

Oscar kicked at the floor again, moving to the mural. “Can't you say anything positive?” he muttered through his teeth.

Mikleo looked to Oscar, wondering if he was being too harsh. 

“I brought you here, like you asked. Now what did you want to see?”

Oscar sighed and remained quiet for a moment. He didn't want Mikleo to hear the anger in his voice. 

“I wanted to study the map for other Seraphim types. We know there are Void and Lightning Seraphim, rare as they may be, but we do not know of a divine artifact or trial of spiritual awakening.”

“Yes, very good.” Mikleo responded. 

“Have you ever met a Void or Lightning Seraph?” Oscar asked, studying the mural. 

“Both, in fact. I have.” Mikleo thought back to Symmone and Zenrus. Gramps. He sighed. 

“What were their powers like?” Oscar asked curiously, tracing his hands on the mural. 

“The Void Seraph was quite powerful. But she carried an oath. Seraphim may unlock stronger powers with oaths, but something great must always be sacrificed.” Mikleo pondered. “And Lord Zenrus... He was the last Lightning Seraph I know of. Ancient and deeply powerful.” Mikleo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“What about divine artifacts?” Oscar asked, still tracing his fingers along the mural. “Armatization?”

“I don't know.” Mikleo shook his head. “Neither that I have known had Shepherds at the time, but we know that Zenrus was one of Siegfried’s original companions.”

Oscar reached into his bag and pulled out a folded square of paper. He unfolded it to reveal a heavily marked map. He pressed it against the mural, studying. Mikleo watched him closely. 

“If you study the earthpulse points, don't you think it would make sense for the Lightning and Void shrines to be here-” he pointed at where Lohgrin would be, “and here?” The second spot was deep in the mountains west of Lohgrin, unexplored territory. 

“Lohgrin certainly may have been at some point, but there's hardly anything left of the tower now. But the second location...” Mikleo raised his hand to his chin, pondering. “This is unexplored.”

“So can we go there next?” Oscar asked excitedly. 

Mikleo started chuckling to himself and walked toward the exit. 

“Come on, Mikleo! Let's go there next!” Oscar pleaded, chasing after Mikleo. 

“You would need Earth and Wind Seraphs to travel there,” said Mikleo. “I wouldn't be the right type of Seraph-”

“That's a lie and you know it. You've gone everywhere.” Oscar rebutted. 

“Often with companions, Oscar. We each play to our strengths, and understand our weaknesses in order to overcome them. We don't simply pretend they don't exist.” Mikleo began climbing up the ladder. Oscar huffed, and followed. 

They were hardly out of the ruins before Oscar finally collapsed. 

 

-

 

Oscar's eyes fluttered open, looking at the foreign ceiling first. He glanced around and began to panic, not recognizing his surroundings. He knew he must have been at an inn from the decor, but where? 

Mikleo looked up from his book in a nearby chair. “You're awake, good. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.” Oscar held his head in his hands. “Am I still your Shepherd?”

Mikleo pursed his lips and nodded. “Your body took some time to acclimate to my power. Sorry about that.”

Oscar shook his head. “I knew it would happen. Besides, it's a small price to pay to serve you.”

Mikleo wrinkled his nose. “Go bathe. I'll get you something to eat. Meet me in the lobby.”

Oscar's stomach rumbled in response as he located his bag and left to the washroom. 

Mikleo walked toward the lobby to request provisions from the innkeeper. After four years, he still didn't understand why Oscar seemed to be so hot and cold, so patient yet impatient. 

The food arrived, and so did Oscar. Oscar began voraciously eating the beef stew that Mikleo had ordered for him. 

“You were out for three days. I brought you here, to the closest town, Lastonbell.”

Oscar chewed for a moment, then spoke. “Then we can continue West to Lohgrin.”

Mikleo laughed. “As it is, I've already missed a day of lecture, as have you.”

Oscar shot Mikleo an angry look. “I was told you regularly disappear for years at a time, traveling. Why are you so interested in teaching now? You've been there every day I have.”

Mikleo froze, not knowing if Oscar realized the truths behind the statement. Mikleo’s attendance had always been spotty. Oscar was promising but had his problems, and Mikleo did take it upon himself to mentor him personally. And he hadn't done anything like that before. 

Mikleo leaned back with a relaxed look on his face. “I'm between travels. Volume Five wasn't finished that long ago. I owe it to the school, after having been gone for so long. At this rate if we leave now, we'll have only missed one day. We'll arrive at Ladylake tonight.”

Mikleo stood as Oscar finished the last bites of his stew. 

“You're not going to eat?” Oscar asked, dabbing the sides of his mouth with a cloth napkin. 

Mikleo shook his head no. “I already have. Plus I am quite recovered.”

“So you don't need to rest in my vessel?” Oscar looked visibly disappointed. 

“I never do, Oscar.” Mikleo tried to hide the disappointment on his face as well. The emotion he felt within Oscar was strong, like the smell of warm cookies pulled from the oven. He was drawn, compelled to experience it again. Mikleo pushed the thought away and turned towards the door. 

“In the last 300 years I have spent very little time inside vessels. They make me... uncomfortable.”

Oscar stood. “I felt no discomfort from you.”

Mikleo began walking, and exited the inn. 

“And, I can hold you just fine. My body is acclimated.” Oscar caught up behind him. 

Mikleo kept walking, uncomfortably adjusting his travel bag. 

“Come on, you looked after me, let me hold you.” Oscar continued begging. 

“Why are you so desperate to carry me?” Mikleo asked, looking forward. They were at the exit of Lastonbell now, headed through Volgran Forest. 

“You've given so much for me,” Oscar said quietly. If Mikleo had been looking, he would have seen Oscar's red, embarrassed face. 

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet. Hours later they made it to Ladylake. Standing in front of the Academy, Mikleo reached in his bag and retrieved his copy of the Celestial Record. He tucked it under one arm, and reached for Oscar's hand with the other. Oscar wove his fingers around Mikleo's, gripping firmly. He looked into Mikleo's eyes hopefully. 

Mikleo spoke. 

“I release you from our pact.”

The decorative light danced around them, lighting Oscar's now disappointed face. 

Mikleo turned and infused his Celestial Record as his vessel and began to walk away. 

“I will see you in class tomorrow.” He cast his guise and disappeared from sight. 

Stunned, Oscar made his way back to his own quarters within the Academy. He silently promised to himself to improve, so Mikleo will take him as a Shepherd again, one day, for real.


	6. Before the Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the emotional manipulation begins.

“Good morning, Mikleo! How nice it is of you to visit me.”

Mikleo smiled, watching Lailah gracefully descend from the shrine rafters.

“It's always a pleasure, Lailah.” He smiled warmly.

“I just happen to have prepared some tea and cookies,” she said, smiling in return.

Mikleo huffed a small laugh. She always had something lovely to share. He continued smiling, sitting at the small table tucked away at the side of the shrine. He waved at Uno, who turned away, refusing to make eye contact. Even after eight years, Uno still disliked him. Fair enough.

Lailah set down a tray covered with baked goods, a steaming tea kettle and teacups. Mikleo nodded, pouring two cups of tea. Lailah sat next to him rather than across and pulled his long ponytail down. She produced a comb, and began running it through his long, silvery hair.

“You've been doing very well lately,” she said quietly.

“I have.”

She continued combing, watching him melt into the sensation of being touched. She herself never got lonely for anything besides friendship and company, even after thousands of years. It just wasn't that important to her. But it was to Mikleo. It was how he was raised, and what he was raised to be. A concerned look grew on her face.

He reached for a cookie, trying to avoid moving his head too much. He chewed for a moment and swallowed before speaking.

“That's why I think it's time to return to purifying.”

Lailah nodded understandingly. “You have many ambitions, Mikleo. I will miss you as you travel, and your frequent visits.”

Mikleo chuckled. “You'll still have Rose and Alisha.”

“True, although your stories of travel tend to be far more interesting,” Lailah responded.

“And steamy, I'm sure.”

Lailah gently shoved Mikleo. “Now now, I am a Lady.”

Mikleo smiled. “Of course.” He sipped his tea.

“This does mean you'll need to choose a Shepherd, correct?” Lailah asked, separating Mikleo’s hair into smaller sections, carefully combing them through.

Mikleo sighed. “I do.”

Concern grew on Lailah's face again. “Please, Mikleo. Please don't travel with him.”

Mikleo sighed. “Oscar is the best we have by far. Besides, he's already acclimated to my power.”

“But it's been four years, and we both know how you train. Surely he will need to rest again anyway. Don't let his acclimation sway you.”

Mikleo thought of the small courtyard behind the tower. Nearly every night he would create indestructible walls of ice around the area and let loose, trying new Artes and techniques. A century ago he began noticing small blue crystals growing in the area. Now they were full blown rivulets of sharp floral blue ore, glowing and shimmering with the water energies infused in the area.

“He has grown exceptionally strong.” Mikleo shrugged. “I need to serve and help Maotelus and Sorey. And like you said, I've been doing well.”

Lailah nodded, finally starting to braid Mikleo’s delicately segmented hair. “Please be careful. Surely you have seen the anger in his heart.”

“I have, and I believe it can be controlled.”

Lailah’s face didn't seem to agree. Things were different now, of course, but she would always be apprehensive of the power of a dangerous Shepherd. She finished the braid and produced a white ribbon, tying the end.

“Please be safe, Mikleo.”

He smiled and stood, holding out his hand. She placed her small, delicate hand in his.

“I'll see you again before I'm off.” Mikleo smiled warmly.

She nodded and watched him leave the shrine.

-

Mikleo entered the back courtyard at the Academy. Archery targets were moved to the corner for the special event. Several graduates were seated, awaiting the tailors to measure and fit them with their new cloaks. Excited chatter filled the air. As Mikleo walked past the men, they straightened in their seats. All but one.

Oscar was now twenty one years old, tall and handsome. His blonde mop framed his regal face. He fussed with his cloak, white with black contrasting swirls on the back, the inside lined with fine blue satin. Blue feathers hung from the clasps meeting his shoulders. He had traded his usual white pants for black, and wore tall white and gold filigreed boots. White gloves adorned his hands. He saw Mikleo and smiled.

He looked stunning.

Mikleo shook his head, and cleared his throat.

“Future Shepherds of Glenwood.”

The men and women quieted and turned.

“Today we celebrate the knowledge, and strength you have gained. You have worked hard, and earned the title of Shepherd.”

“But today is not the end. Today marks a new beginning, a life of servitude and glory. The malevolence poses a threat to the continent of Glenwood, and beyond. We are the world's line of defense, and of safety.”

“After today you will find freedom, freedom to fight the malevolence as you see fit. You will find acceptance wherever you go, and those that would ask your assistance. Be mindful, and remain vigilant.”

“Seraphim will begin visiting the Academy over the next several weeks. Seraphim who possess the extraordinary power of purification. It will be up to you to work with these Seraphim, and keep each other safe. Your bodies will no longer be yours alone, serving as vessels and protection against the malevolence.”

“Some of you will not last.” Mikleo scanned the room. “Some of you will die.”

Mikleo cleared his throat. “Some of you will choose to take residence in cities, working with the clergy. This is a critical job, just as critical as those of you who choose to travel.  
But know this, every purification you perform directly assists the Great Lord Maotelus.”

“You may stay as long as you need, and return as you see fit. Take your time. Remain pure. And walk the path you believe in.”

One boy cheered. Another began clapping. A woman hollered, and soon the room was filled with excitement and applause. They returned to their fitting, now more excited to meet the visiting Seraphim.

Amidst the cheering, Oscar stepped forward to Mikleo. Mikleo smirked at him.

“Irreverent as always. Have you forgotten I am a Grand Seraph?”

Oscar fell to a knee, looking up at Mikleo.

“Grand Seraph Mikleo. Please. For eight years I have done everything you asked of me. I beg you. Please allow me to serve you as your vessel.” Oscar held out his hand.

“Oscar, I... I have to think about it.”

“What is there to think about? Everyone knows you're seeking a vessel to leave. Rumors have been circulating for weeks. And we both know there's no other student as qualified as me.” Oscar stood and faced Mikleo, now an inch taller than the Grand Seraph. His emerald eyes searched Mikleo’s violet. Mikleo turned.

He felt Oscar's hands on his hair. “Your braid is lovely.” He toyed with it, dragging a finger down the length. Oscar was always looking for an excuse to touch the Grand Seraph, and Mikleo was always dismissive externally, but craved the attention. His hands met Mikleo’s shoulders.

“I'm begging you. Please, allow me to serve you. I have wanted this since the day we met.”

Mikleo sighed. He had certainly heard that before. While Lailah’s warning was honest, he saw nothing alarming about Oscar now.

He searched Oscar's eyes, and felt his heart with his spiritual power. Oscar watched him curiously.

He pulled Oscar's hands off his shoulders and grasped them firmly, bringing them down between them. The room turned to watch.

“Lord Mikleo. I offer you my body as your vessel. Please, serve as my Prime Lord, and I will be your Shepherd.”

A decorative circle of light surrounded them both. Oscar's eyes widened in the acceptance. Mikleo dissolved once again, temporarily pushing his essence into Oscar, drinking in his energies. He stayed just a moment longer than he had four years before, freed of his body, giving himself a moment of relief. He soaked in Oscar's excitement, and in what was surely love.

Mikleo exited Oscar, arms folded. The room cheered and clapped. Oscar excitedly grabbed at Mikleo's arm and rushed out of the room.

“I'm so happy you agreed! Oh, Mikleo, where should we go first?” Oscar bounced alongside Mikleo.

“Are you aware I can feel your emotions?” Mikleo asked.

“I have nothing to hide from you.”

“Not your love?” Mikleo asked.

Oscar blushed. “Since the first day I saw you, I have loved you. That has never wavered.”

“And you understand I don't feel the same?” Mikleo sternly responded.

“Perhaps you will, in due time.” Oscar smiled.

Mikleo sighed. “I have several places to visit before we leave.”

“Where to first?”

“Alone.” Mikleo shook Oscar's hand off of him.

“Mikleo no please don't dissap-”

The spectral guise went up, and Mikleo was gone.

Oscar sighed, beginning to feel a slight fever, and returned to his quarters.

 

-

 

“Sorey. I'm here.”

Mikleo bounced down the cloaked stairs leading to the crater, his 326 year old body full of more energy than he'd had in a long time. He practically floated to his usual rock.

“I'm going to work on Volume Six. That means I'm travelling again. I'm working for you and Maotelus, Sorey. A promising group of Shepherds to be just graduated from the Academy. I'm very proud of this class. They'll do much against the malevolence.”

Mikleo reached out towards the light. “I've been doing alright without you. I haven't messed up in eight years.” He sighed. “I still miss you. I hope to see you soon. Every day without you is a day closer to when you finally return, and our life together can finally begin.”

He stood. “Goodbye for now.” He held out his wrist, smiled, and left.

-

Mikleo sorted through the stacks of paper on his desk. He had some ideas of where to travel. Several hundred years was a lot of memories for one mind. He organized a few stacks into definite “No”s, and a few maybes. The mountains West of Lohgrin were certainly still an idea.

A knock at the door interrupted Mikleo's thoughts. He sensed, then realized who it was.

“Oscar?” He called.

Oscar knocked again.

Mikleo opened the door by hand, just a crack.

“Why are you at my home?”

Oscar pushed in past him. “Where have you been? You just left and didn't tell me where you ran off to! And I'm your home now, Mikleo, we're partners. You go where I go.”

“Get out.” Mikleo folded his arms.

Oscar sat on Mikleo's bed. “So this is how you've been living. Quaint, for a Grand Seraph.”

“Get out of my home,” Mikleo repeated, more quietly this time.

“You left me to recover on my own. I had a fever.” Oscar pouted.

“This was a mistake.” Mikleo muttered, moving to grab Oscar's hand. Oscar quickly pulled away.

“Wait don't break the pact-”

“You know I don't need your hand. It will just hurt more.” Mikleo watched Oscar for a reaction.

“Mikleo, we have work to do. We have to travel, and purify. We have to figure out where we're going.”

“I'm not going anywhere with you unless you apologize for barging in my home and scolding me. You’re lucky to be speaking to me at all.” Mikleo folded his arms.

“Why, you're the one who ran away. I looked like a fool.” Oscar whined.

“I'm breaking the p-”

“Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Oscar huffed and folded his arms. “I just thought we were starting something great together,” he muttered.

“How did you find my home?” Mikleo asked.

“I sensed you,” Oscar replied.

“You _sensed_ me?”

Oscar nodded. “I thought about you, and felt where to go.”

_That's a new one._

“I told you I had several places to visit. Alone.” Mikleo sighed and sat next to Oscar on his bed.

“And did you care what I had to say?” Oscar asked.

“Not especially, as it doesn't concern you.” Mikleo snorted lightly.

“I'd say it does, if we want this to work.” Oscar looked to Mikleo pleadingly.

“I don't think you quite understand our dynamic, Oscar.” Mikleo sighed.

“And I don't think what you did was kind!” Oscar innocently put his hand to his heart.

Mikleo looked at Oscar. He was already acting like a controlling brat. But it came from a good place.

“Oscar.” Mikleo started. “When I tell you I'm going alone, I'm going alone. I've taken care of myself for three hundred and twenty six years, -”

“Young, for a Seraph.” Oscar folded his arms.

“Coming from a twenty one year old?”

“Yes. I'm an adult human, and you're a Seraph baby.” Oscar smirked. “You need me to take care of you.”

A decorative light glimmered around both of them. Oscar winced.

“You are released from the pact. Get out.” Mikleo stood.

Stunned, Oscar stood as well, stepping closer to Mikleo. “You need me. You can't do this.”

“I just did. Now get out before I make you get out.” A mild wind ruffled Mikleo's hair, his staff materializing in his hand.

Oscar pursed his lips before turning around and leaving. Mikleo sealed the door behind him.

Mikleo dressed down and collapsed on the bed. Frustrated thoughts ran through his head. Oscar was still too volatile and disrespectful. He remembered his Celestial Record, and quickly imbued it as his vessel. He paced for a while before giving up and going to sleep. He would talk to Alisha in the morning.

The next morning rolled around, first light dancing onto the bed. Mikleo stood, hair ruffled. He ran his fingers through it unsuccessfully, and opened the balcony doors.

Sorey’s light streamed upwards distantly. Mikleo prepared himself a cup of tea and sat outside, watching the sun rise by Sorey. He sighed. He was going to have to figure out what to do now.

Mikleo heard a light tapping on his door. Looking over, he watched a note slip underneath. He finished his tea, sighed and retrieved the wrinkled note.

_Lord Mikleo,_

_I'm deeply sorry about last night. I was upset that you didn't take me with you, and lashed out unfairly. I don't know what came over me. I know what I did and said was wrong. It wasn't right to disrespect you, despite how upset I may have been. Please find it in your heart to forgive me and restore the pact. I do love you, and I want to accomplish the great things we both know only we can do. We owe it to Maotelus. I know we will accomplish amazing feats together. I need you. Please, Mikleo. I am begging you._

_Please forgive me._

_Oscar_

Oscar had lovely penmanship. Some words were more difficult to read through the circular droplet stains. Mikleo sighed, and opened the door.

There Oscar stood, red faced, holding a bouquet of purple, blue and white anemone flowers. He shook and shuddered with every breath.

Mikleo studied him for a while, watching the fat tears silently roll down his face.

Mikleo gingerly took the bouquet from his hands. He set down the note, and found a vase in his kitchen, quickly filling it with water. He gently placed the bouquet in the vase, fluffing the stems.

“They reminded me of you,” Oscar whimpered, still standing outside the doorway.

Mikleo leaned against the countertop, facing away. “They're my favorite.”

“I know,” said Oscar quietly. He sniffled.

“Come in, Oscar.”

“Are you sure? I know this is your home and... and I don't want to violate your privacy. I can go.”

Mikleo sighed. “Come in, and shut the door behind you.”

Oscar did as he was told. He gingerly sat in a chair in Mikleo's small eating area.

“Why are you so hot and cold like this?” Mikleo straightened his arms against the countertop, pushing himself upright. He turned and leaned his back on the countertop, this time facing Oscar.

Oscar’s tears quickened into sobs. “I don't know. I want to fix it. I don't want to be like this, Mikleo,” he said between sobs.

Mikleo watched the trembling boy.

He looked up, eyes puffy. “Your hair looks beautiful in the morning. Like cotton candy.”

Mikleo blushed. His morning hair was shaggy and unkempt, not fit for anyone to see.

“Oscar, I can't travel with you if you're going to be volatile and controlling like you were last night.” Mikleo dug in the kitchen drawers for a hand towel, moistening it with a small amount of water. He knelt in front of Oscar and dabbed at his tears, wiping the salt away from his red cheeks. He then handed the towel to Oscar. He gripped it away tightly, wiping the rest of his face and nose.

Oscar nodded in agreement, his tears slowing.

“I would like to. But I can't.” Mikleo sighed.

“Please. You're the only one who has ever had the patience to set me straight.”

That made an unfortunate amount of sense. Growing up as royalty, talented, Oscar was spoiled and used to getting what he wanted.

Mikleo sighed. “I owe you nothing, Oscar. Remember that. My life existed before yours and will continue to exist after it. I don't need you.”

Oscar looked up and locked his tear filled emerald eyes with Mikleo's. “But I need you. I need you to set me straight. I need you to purify. And I need you because-”

“Don't say it.” Mikleo couldn't handle hearing this Sorey look-alike tell him he loved him. Mikleo stood and turned away. “Don't.”

Oscar's crying increased again. After a moment he laughed lightly to himself.

“I need you because I'm a mess.” Another small chuckle. “And if you leave me alone now, I don't know what I'd do. You're my direction, and I'd follow you anywhere.”

Mikleo sighed in resignation. He knew when he heard his own sigh, this specific sigh that always seemed to come up with Oscar, he had lost.

Mikleo rummaged through his dresser, finding a fresh set of clothes. He left to the washroom momentarily, returning fully dressed with his hair neatly in a high ponytail, adjusting his four-tailed cloak. He closed the balcony door and retrieved his travel bag. Oscar watched him curiously.

Shaking his head, he walked over to Oscar.

“Give me your hands,” said Mikleo.

Oscar wiped his face and set the towel down on the dining table. He stood, giving his hands to Mikleo.

“Don't make me regret this.”

“I won't. I promise.” Oscar looked eagerly at Mikleo.

A decorative light danced, and Mikleo dissolved. Once again, Mikleo found himself inside Oscar's body as a vessel. He searched and found truth, sorrow and love. Mikleo, freed from his body once more, stayed.

Oscar waited for his sudden exit, but it didn't come. He smiled, Mikleo feeling his warmth. And love. Mikleo bathed himself in this borrowed love, drowning in it.

“Mikleo...” Oscar took a slow deep breath, tears gone. He held his hand to his heart.

“Take me to Lailah, before I change my mind.” Mikleo's voice echoed in Oscar's head.

“Of course,” Oscar smiled.

Oscar left the small quarters, closing the door behind him. A seal flashed as the door shut.

Oscar bounced down the stairs while Mikleo relaxed. He let Oscar's emotion wash him, permeating and mingling.

Mikleo watched through Oscar's eyes as he trekked to the sanctuary in the morning light. He remembered the first time he climbed the sanctuary steps. The first time he saw Lailah, the Lady of the Lake. The divine artifact embedded in the altar. With Sorey by his side.

The emotion bubbled within Mikleo, unchecked. Mikleo pulled out of Oscar rapidly, almost violently fast.

Oscar looked at Mikleo strangely. Mikleo would have to work on hiding his emotion tighter, just like he used to do with Sorey.

“Are you okay?” Oscar asked.

Mikleo opened the shrine doors and stepped in.

“Lailah, I'm here like I promised. I've come to say goodbye.”

Lailah rushed down to meet him. “Oh, Mikleo!” She held him in an embrace. “I will miss you,” she said, her arms squeezing him further and his eyes shutting. He stayed in her arms for a few moments longer. She whispered in his ear. He nodded. They separated, holding hands.

“Lailah, Oscar is my Shepherd.”

He bowed to her. “My Lady. I will treat him as the Lord he is.”

She watched him closely, reading his heart with a concerned look on her face.

“Do so, and you will be blessed.” Lailah let go of Mikleo's hands, squeezing them one last time. They both nodded to her.

“Be safe.” Concern never left her face.

Mikleo smiled. Both men turned, and exited the shrine.

Walking down the stairs, Oscar lagged behind.

“What is your relationship with her?” Oscar called after Mikleo.

He turned, surprised.

“What do you mean? She was my Prime Lord, and served Sorey with me.” Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

Oscar raised his own eyebrow in response. “Romantically.”

Mikleo scoffed. “Is that going to be how it is from now on, Oscar? You're going to be jealous of everyone I talk to? Lailah is like a mother to me. My own mother died in my arms, Oscar. I never got to know her. Lailah served my Uncle. She's family.” He stepped closer to Oscar to intimidate. “Lailah has been there for me for hundreds of years. I would choose her over you in a heartbeat.”

“Mikleo, please, don't get defensive.”

“Then don't get jealous.”

“I-”

Mikleo raised a hand silencing Oscar and turned, continuing down the stairs. Oscar caught up quickly.

Mikleo shook his head. “This was a bad idea.”

“No, Mikleo, you're right,” Oscar said gently. “I don't get to choose who the most important people in your life are.”

Mikleo stayed silent, stopping. He sighed deeply, turning back to Oscar.

Oscar was nervously pulling at his gloved hands, staring off into the distance.

“I don't know why I'm like this,” he said in a near whisper.

“Oscar, we haven't even left the city yet and we can't stop fighting. Who are we kidding?”

Oscar extended his hand. “Break the pact.”

Mikleo eyed him, broken and pathetic.

“That's no way for a Shepherd to hold himself. You must be strong and confident. Lead, and set an example. Keep such thoughts out of your head, do not allow the malevolence in.”

Oscar returned his hands to his side, and nodded.

“Remain mindful, or this will be a short journey.” Mikleo paused. “We will head West.”

“To Lohgrin?” asked Oscar, excitedly.

Mikleo nodded. He mentally prepared himself, restoring the locks he had put in place on his memories. He took a deep breath.

“Please. Don't let this be a mistake,” Mikleo said quietly to himself. He dissolved into a wisp, finding his new home in Oscar's vessel.

Oscar's love was still prevalent. He wrapped his mind in it, intoxicated, and rested as Oscar began walking.


	7. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little manipulation and self harm warning.

Days later they arrived at Lohgrin, the tower remains. Mikleo exited Oscar, gracefully wandering the town. Several Seraphim looked to him, and nodded. He nodded in return. The town had grown, but was still quaint and peaceful.

“I've never been here before,” Oscar said.

“It has expanded quite a bit since I first saw it.” Mikleo looked around with sadness in his eyes. “This place holds strong ties to myself and Shepherd Sorey. This is the Earthpulse that pushed forth the memory of the creation of the Lord of Calamity Heldalf, as well as my own death and rebirth.”

Oscar nodded and continued watching Mikleo. He navigated around the central area, climbing up a set of stairs. There stood the impressive carved pillar on the Earthpulse point.

“This is in Volume Two of your writings, isn't it?” Oscar inspected the tall carved stone.

Mikleo nodded. “It is. But only historically relevant information is in the book, not mine or Sorey’s experience.”

“Experience?”

Mikleo nodded again. “This Earthpulse is quite powerful, instead of showing us the past like a normal historia, we relived it.” He closed his eyes remembering the vision, the close connection between his and Sorey’s past, and Mayvin’s sacrifice.

“That must have been difficult.” Oscar gently set a hand on Mikleo’s waist.

“It was.” Mikleo did not shy from the touch.

They stood there for a few moments before Mikleo summoned his staff. He closed his eyes, hair ruffling and lightly glowing.

Water filled the courtyard, rushing around the men but not soaking them. Mikleo commanded the water, arms outstretched, exploring the landscape. The water searched and prodded the courtyard, seeking passages and secrets.

Far behind the pillar, a dip formed. Mikleo concentrated his water there, gently carrying the earth and blades of glass away from the curious spot. The water dissipated, exposing a solid metal door deep in the earth.

“Looks like your theory holds true. There is something here.”

Oscar threw himself at Mikleo in a full body hug. Surprise and panic grew on Mikleo's face as Oscar nuzzled into his chest.

“You're amazing, Grand Seraph.”

Blush grew on Mikleo's face. Oscar pulled away and looked into his eyes, searching.

“I'm so happy, I could kiss you right now.” Oscar melted.

Mikleo gently pushed the boy away, now disappointed but understanding, and knelt to inspect the door. He touched the latch and pulled his hand back in surprise.

“What? Are you okay?” Oscar panicked.

Mikleo laughed.

“What? What's going on?”

“The door. It _shocked_ me.” He continued his laughter.

Confused, Oscar touched the door handle. It shocked him in surprise, but it wasn't too much pain. He gripped the handle and pulled,revealing a well lit set of stairs.

Mikleo's laughter increased.

“What could possibly be so funny?” Oscar said. “This is a major discovery!”

Mikleo summoned a sphere of water, flattening it into a rectangular sheet of pristine ice. He held the sheet of reflective ice in front of Oscar, giggling.

Oscar's hair stood straight out from end to end. Seeing his reflection as well, he started laughing too.

Mikleo strode over to him and brushed his fingers through his hair, slightly dampened. He tousled and styled, recreating Oscar's normal appearance.

“Thanks for restoring my dignity,” Oscar joked, eyes closed, soaking in the sensation of the Grand Seraph’s fingers playing with his hair.

“Oscar. If this is truly a place of lightning, I will be susceptible. Do you understand? We can't armatize or you will be weak to it too.”

Oscar nodded. “This will be up to me, then.”

Mikleo nodded. “I will do what I can. My artes are strong, but I cannot change my weakness.”

“I will protect you,” swore Oscar.

Oscar began descending the stairs first. A stone monolith waited near the bottom.

“Shrine of... Mezhabex... Empyrean... Zahwalk?” Oscar translated.

“Lightning shrine to Zenrus?” Mikleo pondered. "Was he truly one of a kind?”

“Mikleo, what does Empyrean mean?” Oscar asked.

“I've seen the phrase before, only in inscriptions pre-dating the Era of Asgard. Some say the word is interchangeable with what we call Great Lords today. Which means, ... No, it can't be. Zenrus. If only you were here to explain.”

“If Zenrus was an Empyrean, he must have been terribly powerful.” Oscar said.

“He was, and yet he was defeated by a Lord of Calamity. This must mean something else. I'm sure of it.” Mikleo jotted down some notes. “Shall we proceed?”

Oscar nodded.

The hallway buzzed with energy. Mikleo avoided touching the walls. There was a concentration of malevolence further ahead. The chambers of the dilapidated shrine were unfortunately damaged, revealing puzzles and statues that no longer operated. Mikleo sketched as quickly as he could as Oscar led. Oscar put a hand up, stopping.

Insect hellions attacked, buzzing and flying about. Oscar unsheathed his sword, standing at the ready. With each lunging insect he defended, retaliating with artes, burning the malevolence. Mikleo watched, proud of his protégé. The threat was eliminated quickly.

He turned back to see Mikleo’s eyes on him beaming with pride. Satisfied, he grinned, continuing on.

Through the damage of time, the walls had crumbled, leaving the center chamber easily accessed. Waiting in the center was an ethereal lightning elemental, glowing and thundering, wearing a stone tribal mask. The elemental, consumed with malevolence did not speak, instead attacking with sparks of lightning. Oscar dodged expertly, sidestepping and weaving, throwing artes at the being. Mikleo hung behind and began casting a large ice arte. The icicles grew, surrounding him and combining, and finally shot forth. It was enough to finish off the being. It dissolved, leaving no purified form behind.

Oscar’s breaths heaved. “Why could we not purify it?”

Mikleo placed a hand on his shoulder. “Not all beings can be purified. That spirit had likely been here for thousands of years, it's mind was consumed long ago. There was nothing left to save.”

Oscar nodded, and sat. Mikleo cautiously sat in return. Oscar began making notes in his notebook. With the malevolence quelled, the boys sat comfortably leaning against each other's’ backs, Mikleo reveling in the glow of Oscar's rapidly strengthening domain.  
  


-  
  


“To quelling the Malevolence.” Mikleo raised his mug of brew.

“To our first major discovery, may there be many more.” Oscar smiled, and clinked his mug with Oscar's.

The small outdoor bar was a nice addition to Lohgrin. The boys watching the fireflies chase each other, sipping at their victory beers.

“I think you know where we're going next,” Oscar said.

“Of course,” Mikleo said into his beer. “Truly we should re-explore all earthpulse points.”

Oscar nodded. “I'm so lucky you were with me. I would have never found the door.”

Mikleo smiled, turning back to his beer. He didn't want to drink too much, just one tall, strong brew in celebration would be enough.

“You're so beautiful in the glow of the moonlight,” Oscar said quietly in a near whisper.

Mikleo watched him curiously.

Oscar took another sip, gazing at Mikleo lovingly.

It was almost too much. Mikleo's heart seized in panic. He thought his desires were under control, here was this beautiful, heroic man, deeply in love with him, willing to serve. His green eyes haunted him, stirring memories of Sorey.

Mikleo shook the thought away.

Oscar had in fact been on his best behavior. He hadn’t had any problems in the previous cities they travelled through, many humans and Seraphim alike stopping to speak with the Grand Seraph. He sensed no jealousy or anger, just admiration and pride.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to indulge him.

Mikleo continued sipping his brew. “There are a few paths we can take...”

Oscar shook his head. “Let's not worry about that tonight. Let's just enjoy each other's company in the moment.”

It was a surprisingly mature statement from Oscar.

Mikleo ruffled his ponytail, fussing. He settled on pulling out his hair tie, blue and silver curls cascading over his shoulders and back. He shook his head to relieve the pressure, fluffing and relaxing.

Oscar, of course was staring. Mikleo smirked, and looked away.

“Is there anything I can do for you tonight?” asked Oscar.

Mikleo shook his head no.

“Anything at all?” Oscar pleaded.

Mikleo blushed and shook his head.

Oscar apprehensively reached to touch Mikleo's hair. His hand shook before making delicate contact, seeking consent, and was not denied. He gently ran his fingers through. His other hand rose, weaving his fingers from Mikleo's scalp, moving down smoothly to the tips. His hands repeated the movements, weaving his fingers and massaging his scalp, and gently moving his hands to the back of his head. Mikleo melted into the motion, closing his eyes and leaning forward into the touch. Oscar scooted forward.

Mikleo felt warm breath on his mouth. He opened his eyes to find Oscar dangerously close, emerald eyes relaxed, so close to his own.

Mikleo pulled away and turned, despite what his heart wanted.

Oscar lowered his head slightly in disappointment.

Mikleo finished the last of his beer and stood.

“I'm going to take a walk. Please, get us a room with two beds. I think I'd like to sleep in my own body tonight.”

Oscar nodded, disappointed as Mikleo wandered away. He sipped at his brew, wondering why Mikleo would not be in his vessel tonight. Since beginning their journey he had been, so what was different about tonight?

He tried not to ruminate. He had gotten so close to him today. He would keep it up, and surely the Seraph would give in.

-

Oscar laid on the bed, looking up from his book. His boots, gloves and cloak sat by the door. He kept looking over to the vacant bed across from him, sighing. After he finished his chapter, he closed his book and stood. He disrobed to his undershirt and underwear, and climbed back into bed.

The door quietly opened and Mikleo slipped inside.

Oscar watched as the Grand Seraph followed a similar ritual, resting his travel bag and removing his boots, gloves and cloak first, then unzipped his cloak. He gently pulled it off his arms, folded it, and followed the same procedure with his pants. He waved his hand, extinguishing all candle light, changed into his sleepwear and crawled into bed.

The bed he crawled into, however, was Oscar's.

Oscar froze, never having shared a bed with anyone before. Mikleo laid on his side facing the room. Oscar briefly panicked before following suit, laying on his side with Mikleo in front of him. His arm came to rest over the Seraph. Mikleo gently weaved his legs between Oscar's. Oscar inhaled the sweet scent of Mikleo's hair, heart beating rapidly for several minutes, then finally relaxing in his presence until he fell soundly asleep.

The following morning, Mikleo woke up with Oscar's erection pressing into his backside. He panicked briefly then moved slightly, freeing himself from the feeling, disappointing his desires.

Moments later, Oscar stirred, adjusting and stretching his legs. Oscar's lips brushed his neck in lazy morning kisses.

Mikleo melted. His void yearned for the body pressed to his, he couldn't bear to push Oscar away.

Oscar felt his small victory and squeezed his arm around Mikleo, pushing a hand up the front of his undershirt, exploring and touching his firm body. His mouth opened further, kissing Mikleo's neck with more passion and aggression. Mikleo's feet moved uncontrollably, flexing and curling. Oscar pulled on Mikleo's shoulder with his open hand, slowly pushing his body to face the ceiling.

Mikleo turned his head to see Oscar, dangerously close. He leaned in to kiss Mikleo.

Mikleo rolled away before Oscar could be successful and stood. He turned, and sat on the other bed, watching Oscar.

Oscar laid unmoving for some time before leaving the bed and grabbing his clothes. He left to the washroom. Mikleo heard the water running.

Mikleo pulled the blanket over his body and worked quickly to please himself with his hand to wipe the slate of desire.

He got dressed quickly, hearing Oscar finishing his bath. He reviewed his notes, pleased with yesterday's discovery. It would be a welcome addition to Volume Six.

Oscar exited the bathroom, fully dressed, toweling his hair. Although he avoided eye contact with Mikleo, he could tell that he had been crying.

Mikleo sighed and stood. He strode to Oscar, first removing the towel, then wicking and pulling the water from his hair, styling and drying it.

Oscar gazed at him in wonder, as he often did.

Mikleo left him with a quick peck on his forehead before picking up his travel bag and exiting.  
  


-  
  


It had been three months since Mikleo stopped sleeping in his vessel and slept beside him instead. Although Oscar deliberately pushed his boundaries, he was glad to have permission to cuddle and kiss the Seraph’s neck.

Mikleo knew it was a slippery slope. He kept his desires under control by pleasing himself often, never letting Oscar see or know.

This afternoon they were taking a break. Mikleo laid on the one large bed in the room, reading, Oscar laid with his head on Mikleo's stomach doing the same. His hand was bandaged.

“Mikleo?” Oscar asked.

“Mmm.” Responded Mikleo.

“Why won't you kiss me?” Oscar asked.

“Don't want to.”

“Yes you do. I know it.”

“Why would I kiss the boy that got so frustrated with a door riddle that he punched it, hurting his own hand?” Mikleo asked, looking over the book at Oscar, whose ears were turned red.

“It opened, didn't it?” Oscar responded, embarrassed.

“Yes, after I figured out how the seal worked.” Mikleo looked back to his book.

Oscar looked at his hand. “Why won't you heal me?”

“You'll only do it again if you don't understand the consequences.” Mikleo began to feel annoyed, unable to finish reading a sentence without interruption.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Oscar whined.

“I didn't hurt your hand, Oscar.”

“No, I mean... I know about your past. You used to take lots of lovers. Why - why not me?” Oscar whimpered.

“You sound like a brat,” Mikleo said, turning the page.

Oscar turned around and knocked the book out of Mikleo's hand.

Mikleo rolled off the bed, moving away from Oscar. Mikleo retrieved his book and packed it in his travel bag.

“Why do you reject m-”

“I think you know why, Oscar,” Mikleo said coldly. “I'm leaving until you're done throwing your tantrum.”

Oscar punched the stone wall with his bandaged hand, pulling it back as he realized what he had done.

Mikleo sighed and left.

Oscar looked at his hand. Blood seeped through the bandages.

_Anger issues._

He punched the wall again.

_Anger issues._

He punched again.

_You'll never change._

His whole life he was told he had anger issues. Mikleo was the only thing that kept him from acting out.

He punched again.

And he kept pushing him away.

He punched again.

He would never be able to prove to Mikleo that he could change.

He punched again.

Not while he acted like this.

He stopped and fell to his knees.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, smearing blood on his face. He looked at his shaking, bloody hand and panicked. He felt scared. He had to stop. He was Mikleo's vessel, and vowed to protect him.

His panic deepened as he lost consciousness.  
  


-  
  


He awoke in the bathtub, naked. He blinked his groggy eyes, and looked to his hand.

It had been healed.

He glanced around, spotting Mikleo reading a book in a chair at the corner of the room.

“Ah, you're up.” He closed the book. “We need to talk.”

Oscar leaned back into the bathtub. “Just break the pact, Mikleo.”

Mikleo walked close to the tub and kneeled, meeting Oscar's eyes. Oscar turned, looking away.

“Look at me, Oscar.”

Oscar did not.

“Look at me.” Mikleo raised his voice sternly.

Oscar winced and looked.

“Why are you creating malevolence?” Mikleo asked concernedly.

“Break the pact.”

Mikleo stood and sighed.

“Oscar, you are my _vessel_. I could hellionize, setting back all the work we've done, and more. I'm water. The most easily corrupted element. We're both lucky it wasn't much, and I was able to purify you.”

Oscar leaned back into the tub, tears escaping his closed eyes.

“Oscar. Tell me. Why are you crea-”

“Anger issues,” Oscar interrupted. “Anger issues. I've always had... I'm unfit to be a Shepherd. I'm lying to myself, and I'm lying to you.”

Mikleo kneeled again.

“You're the only person patient enough to stay, and you don't want me.” Oscar said quietly.

“Oscar.” Mikleo stood. Oscar watched Mikleo carefully as tears rolled down his own face into the bathwater.

“You should know that I do love you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Maybe not the type of love you desire, but I do care for you. I believe in you, Oscar, I've seen what you're capable of and I know you can overcome this. You've been doing so well these last three months, I hoped we were past this.”

Oscar's heart danced. Mikleo was his everything. He did love him.

“I hoped I was too. But here we are. I keep treating you poorly. I'm unfit to be your vessel.” Oscar's body shook with sobs.

Mikleo leaned in to Oscar and began to play with his hair.

“You do know that I haven't rested in another Shepherd in over 300 years, right?”

Oscar nodded through the tears. He had heard that Mikleo was a difficult Prime Lord, but he saw none of it.

“Nor have I been able to trust so deeply that a Shepherd would protect me in battle?”

Oscar smiled. He loved to be in combat with Mikleo beside him, a perfect match. He protected Mikleo's right, while the Seraph covered his left. And their armatization was in perfect sync.

“And I haven't made so many discoveries in such a short time in as long, right?”

Mikleo was comparing him to Shepherd Sorey. The renowned savior of the world. The Sleeping Shepherd.

He felt his tears slowing. Mikleo was still there, wasn't he? And their accomplishments in such a short period of time were certainly real.

“Your self doubt, your self loathing, this is the malevolence. Don't let it in. You must fight it with logic. Know the truth and push it away. You will beat this, I know you will.”

Oscar held out his hand. “I need my towel.”

“Are you listening, Oscar?” Mikleo asked.

“To every word, Mikleo. I need to make this right.”

He tossed Oscar his towel. By the time it landed at the end of the tub, it was empty and Oscar was completely dry. Mikleo had effortlessly waved away the water.

“I'm not breaking the pact because I believe in you. But you need to stop pushing me away. And you certainly cannot create any more malevolence.”

Oscar looked for his clothes and saw that they had been pressed clean. He slipped his underwear on under the towel, and dropped it. Mikleo's eyes were glued to his pale, strong body. Years of training kept him in perfect shape. Oscar turned, catching Mikleo looking away suddenly.

“And you mustn’t tie your self worth to what I feel comfortable doing with you.” Mikleo turned to leave, hand on the doorknob.

“So if you felt comfortable you would kiss me?” Oscar asked hopefully.

“Perhaps,” said Mikleo, leaving.

-

Mikleo had only been laying on the bed for a few moments when Oscar left the washroom and headed to the door, and slipped out into town.

Mikleo had felt the squeezing in his chest as he left the room earlier and heard Oscar punching the wall. He wasn't taking rejection well.

And why should he? If he were Sorey and the roles were switched, and Sorey rejected him, he would probably turn into a dragon in no time. Just like everyone feared.

Mikleo froze at the thought.

Yes, it was probably true. He took a deep breath and promised himself that if that were the case, if Sorey rejected him, he wouldn't...

The thought choked him. He couldn't make peace with that idea.

Mikleo took another breath.

_If Sorey doesn't love me like that, we will still have saved Maotelus. We will still have saved the world._

He didn't like it at all. But it did help him to understand Oscar's point of view.

Since he was thirteen, Oscar was led and tutored by Mikleo. He guided him away from anger and towards logic. He had his good days and his bad days.

But ultimately, he just wanted to be loved.

Mikleo sighed. Was he so different? He had seeked carnal pleasures for three hundred years. He had indulged in every act he could of pleasure seeking behavior and debauchery, never able to fill the void. He had done his share of promiscuous conquesting, far, far too many men and women to count.

The only reason he was kept at bay now was that he could look forward to cuddling at night with his Shepherd. And that was not enough.

Would it be so bad to just give in?

Wouldn't it fill his void too? And... wouldn't it keep him safe?

Mikleo stared at the ceiling, wondering if his thoughts were malevolent.

He sighed, picking up his book.  
  


-  
  


Oscar slipped back in the room. The Seraph had dozed off with his book beside him. Oscar set his shopping bags up on the small table, trying not to stir the Seraph. He sat by him, watching.

Mikleo was truly angelic. He watched him breathe, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic, mesmerizing loop. His long, fluffy hair danced around his beautiful face. His lovely eyes closed in a peaceful and restful expression. His subtle but angular features. His tiny pout, those kind yet stern lips that he so desired to kiss.

He must have been the most beautiful creature in the world.

Oscar sighed. He wanted to be someone deserving of his love.

The Seraph stirred, first inhaling deeply, then eyes fluttering open.

“Hey,” he said sleepily.

Oscar blushed. “Hey.”

“Where'd you go?” Mikleo sat up slowly.

“I went for a walk to clear my head. Got us some dinner too.”

He brought one of the shopping bags to the bed, handing Mikleo one of the fist sized round objects tightly wrapped in paper. Mikleo looked up at Oscar and back down, unwrapping the objects. He recognized it right away.

“Mabo curry buns?”

Oscar nodded.

It was a kind gesture. They weren't as good as they were back home in Ladylake, but a little comfort food was relaxing.

After finishing his first bun, Oscar spoke. “I'm sorry I hit your book. I'm trying to change. And I'm sorry I let the malevolence affect me like that. I made a lot of mistakes today. You were right, you always are.”

Mikleo started on a second bun, taking small bites and savoring the flavor.

“I need to take responsibility. It's not just malevolence, it's not anger issues - it's me, making mistakes. I hurt you today in an awful way. I swore to protect you, and yet I almost did more damage to you more than anyone else can.” Oscar took a bite of a second bun and chewed, watching Mikleo for a reaction.

“I'm prideful. And selfish,” Oscar said.

Mikleo finished his second bun and finally responded. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“I'm still learning. But I know I need to be kinder to you. And listen more.”

Mikleo nodded. “You need patience. Had you waited for me before losing patience with that door, we could have figured it out together without you feeling frustrated.”

“Right. I need to slow down.” Oscar looked for approval in Mikleo's eyes. Mikleo had a strong poker face, but he knew he could get behind it. Mikleo was weak to his charms.

“I want to be someone worthy of being your vessel. And I want to be worthy of your love. I need you to help me, to let me know when I stray. And hopefully, I can find my way without it one day and make you proud. I want you to feel comfortable around me, like I do around you.”

Mikleo finally nodded slowly.

Oscar dug in the shopping bag and pulled out a square box. It was a little bigger than the mabo curry buns. He gingerly handed it to Mikleo.

“I saw this and thought of you,” he said.

Mikleo curiously opened the package. Inside was a baked good, topped with expertly piped purple and white icing.

“They call it a cupcake. It's vanilla with blueberries.”

Mikleo grinned. He loved sweets. He started carefully biting into the sides, trying to not make a crumbly mess. The frosting was light and sweet, with a touch of cream cheese.

“How is it?” Asked Oscar.

Mikleo nodded, finishing his bite. “Very good. Thank you. I could never make something like this.”

Oscar smiled. “What kinds of things can you make?”

Mikleo finished chewing another bite, making good progress on the large cupcake. “Mostly frozen treats, or chilled prepared fruits and parfaits. I can't bake. Something about my nature just doesn't allow it.”

Oscar leaned into the bed, collapsing sideways, his arm supporting him. “I wish I liked sweets so I could taste your cooking.”

Mikleo nodded. “Maybe I'll find a recipe I can make that you would enjoy.”

“I'd like that.” Oscar took a deep breath. He looked up at Mikleo, who was taking his last bite. He chuckled to himself.

“What?” Asked Mikleo.

“You've got some frosting on your...” Oscar pointed towards his cheek with a circular motion of his finger.

Mikleo wiped his mouth. “ Did I get it?”

Oscar snorted a laugh. “Nope.”

Mikleo started wiping more frantically. Oscar sat up and reached for Mikleo's face.

He gently wiped Mikleo's face with his thumb. The Seraph seemed to lean into his hand.

“I think you have more on your face,” Oscar said, leaning in.

“Where?” Mikleo watched Oscar, eyes wide.

Oscar leaned closer, his face right in front of Mikleo's. He tilted his head slightly and pushed forward gently, his heart racing.

His lips connected with Mikleo's tiny pout, just for a brief, gentle moment. He tenderly pulled away, eyes blinking heavily.

“I think I got it.” Oscar said, shaking.

“Are you sure?” Asked Mikleo slyly.

Oscar's heartbeat must have been audible. He leaned forward again, Mikleo met him this time, pressing his lips against Oscar's, tenderly, mouth closed. He reached for Mikleo's hand. Mikleo obliged, weaving his fingers with Oscar.

Oscar pressed his nose to the side of Mikleo's face, breathing heavily into the Seraph's ear. He would not push for more.

Mikleo squeezed his hand before letting go.

“I’ll be back,” he said, before rolling away. Mikleo stood, brushing his clothes off before striding to the door.

“You leave at night to train, don't you?” Oscar asked.

Unturning, Mikleo smiled, and left.


	8. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo finally allows Oscar to go further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Normally Mikleo woke first. Today it was Oscar whose eyes fluttered open. He found his arm around the Seraph, his chin resting atop his head, breath and blue hair tickling his chest, their legs tangled and pressed together.

His strong erection ached, as he did every morning. He felt it pulsing with his heartbeat, wishing it would just go away. It was pressed against Mikleo, legs wrapped through his, it wasn't likely to disappear anytime soon.

Mikleo moved slightly in his sleep, brushing against his erection, pressing into it. Oscar held his breath not to give away his pleasure through moans.

He felt a strong heartbeat against his own penis.

His head processed the thought slowly, trying to comprehend that Mikleo's erection was pressed against his own.

Panicked, he looked down, watching what he could see of the sleeping Seraph's face. His cheek pressed against Oscar's chest, mouth open, threatening to drool. He shook nervously, careful not to move away. He felt precum leaking out of his penis, so turned on he couldn't think straight.

He pushed his hips slowly.

Mikleo seemed to murmur in his sleep.

Oscar's face was red, flush beyond comprehension. Only a few weeks ago did Mikleo allow him to kiss him on the lips. They found themselves kissing deeply and often, but it always fell short of anything more. This was beyond his expectations, but not outside of his desires.

Oscar moved slowly, pushing and pulling his hips against Mikleo. He pressed harder, fabric painfully pushing into his skin.

Mikleo woke himself up with a moan.

Oscar froze, scared, unsure what to do. He felt Mikleo's eyelashes fluttering against his chest.

Mikleo looked up at him, studying his scared, red face. He searched his heart, and found only innocence, curiosity and desire.

Mikleo considered the situation for a moment, then slid his pants off.

Oscar's mind was numb. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was glad it was happening. He searched Mikleo's relaxed expression, and pulled his own soaked pants off.

Mikleo pressed his erection against him again, feeling their heartbeats seemingly competing to be faster than the others.

It was too much. Flesh on flesh, their manhoods pressed together. He was too scared to move. Mikleo sensed this and took the lead.

He pushed his erection slowly up, the flares of their tips catching. Oscar leaned his head back at the intensity.

“You're really sensitive,” murmured Mikleo.

“I... I never touch it.” Oscar replied.

“Then you won't last long.”

Mikleo moved back down, pushing, the heat from his hips solid against Oscar's.

Mikleo kissed Oscar's neck, moving up to his jaw, slowly moving up to his chin with slow, open kisses. He pushed his hand between them, gripping both of their sliding cocks together. He gyrated his hips, slowly and deliberately.

Oscar came before Mikleo's lips could make it to his own.

Oscar's body relaxed, leaning back into the pillow, still somewhat scared. He saw Mikleo's hand moving rapidly under the blanket against himself, bringing his own pleasure. He watched the Seraph's face as he leaned back into the pillow, silently opening his mouth and shaking. His body relaxed, and looked to Oscar. Mikleo blinked slowly.

He felt something cold against his legs and penis, as water ran over him. He shivered and squirmed as Mikleo cleaned their messes. They stared at each other for a moment.

Mikleo spoke first.

“Are you okay? You look scared.”

Oscar shook his head and finally smiled. “I'm okay. I've just... I've never done anything with anyone before. And I still don't really understand what happened.”

Mikleo smiled. “What's there to understand? We're men, enjoying each other's bodies. Isn't that enough?”

Oscar sighed. “I suppose so.” He studied Mikleo's face. “But what are we?”

“Seraph and Shepherd?” Mikleo responded.

“Are we lovers, Mikleo?” Oscar pleaded.

“Why worry about a label?” Mikleo said quietly.

Oscar shook his head. “We must be, right? We cuddle and kiss, and we share a bed. And, I love you. And we just did... had...”

“Then I suppose we're lovers,” Mikleo said before rolling away.

Something about his dismissive tone bothered Oscar, but he still felt as though he achieved a great victory.  
  


-  
  


Mikleo laid reading a book atop the inn bed. He listened as a key entered the inn door, tumbling and unlocking. The door swung open.

“Shepherd Oscar Dragonia, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Mikleo smiled and set down his book. Oscar slammed the door behind him and walked slowly toward the bed, then moved quicker, leaping and pouncing on Mikleo, attacking his neck with kisses.

“Grand Seraph Mikleo,” he said with flourish, “I request your presence.” He yanked at Mikleo's pants. Mikleo understood, and soon he was naked.

“Oh? And why is that?” Mikleo asked, squirming under Oscar's large, powerful hands and warm kisses.

“I desire to taste you,” he said, his sultry eyes moving over Mikleo's lithe body.

It had been a year since they started traveling together, the men had been very cooperative with each other's desires. Oscar went as far as the Seraph would allow and nothing more, although there wasn't much left they hadn't done. They both understood their mutual boundaries and treated each other with respect.

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Mikleo squirmed under Oscar's hands, appreciating the confidence that he now exuded. Oscar had grown slightly more in muscle mass as well. And most importantly, he hadn't had any more issues with his anger.

Oscar pulled the Seraph into position, moving kisses down his body. He pushed Mikleo's legs up and pressed his hands against the underside of his knees, contorting Mikleo and giving him a view of his hole. Mikleo knew and loved this song and dance, and began stroking himself.

Oscar gently kissed his pucker, using his lips to rub warmly around the whole area. Mikleo shook and squirmed, Oscar holding him firmly in place. He leaned back and let out a tiny moan.

Oscar loved to taste Mikleo's hole. He couldn't get enough. He knew it brought Mikleo great pleasure, and made him writhe like nothing else. He also suspected that Mikleo's previous lovers were not as interested in his pleasure as their own, it made him feel like more.

His flexed tongue prodded at Mikleo's tight hole, seemingly sealed. He flattened his tongue and began pressing and licking slowly, as though he were savoring the most delicious treat. He repeated this action for a few minutes, listening to Mikleo's subtle moaning, waiting for just a bit more relaxation. He brought his thumbs to the sides of his hole, pulling apart gently and giving his tongue just enough room for entrance.

Mikleo went wild, trying to control his kicking and writhing. Oscar gripped him firmly, gently pulling. His tongue flicked and danced in a circle, lips pressing as his tongue traveled deeper and deeper into his hole. Mikleo's body reacted by relaxing the muscle, the more Oscar tongued the deeper he could go. Although it was impossible to reach Mikleo's sweet spot, he dared to try, pressing and stretching.

His jaw ached, mouth open as wide as possible, tongue submerged inside as far as he could manage. His tongue filled Mikleo's tight hole, lapping and flexing, darting and exploring.

Mikleo stroked himself faster and hit the bed twice, signaling to Oscar that he was close. Oscar pushed as far as he could, breathing noisily through his nostrils, flicking his tongue faster.

Mikleo shouted out in pleasure and intensity, cumming strong ropes across his midsection.

Oscar gently pulled his tongue out of him, kissing the area one more time. He gently moved Mikleo's legs to a more comfortable position. He moved his own body up against Mikleo's, playing with his hair as he caught his breath.

“Do you want me to-”

Oscar put a finger on the Seraph's lip.

“I want nothing in return.”

Mikleo nuzzled against Oscar's shoulder. Oscar wrapped his arm around the Seraph.

_Just let me love you forever._   
  


-  
  


Mikleo reviewed his notes on the small inn table. It had been two years since starting his travels with Oscar, and already the Sixth Volume was shaping up. His travel bag grew fat with pages and drawings.

They had visited the majority of the Earthpulse points, all that remained were the most distant and difficult to access.

Oscar helped him sort through the pages and offered his own notes. Oscar was the reason the book was coming together so fast. Once he had learned a touch more patience, they found his brilliant mind solved riddles quickly and disarmed puzzles with ease. Mikleo was proud of the man Oscar was growing into. Confident and regal, he carried an air of royalty about him.

Oscar couldn't help but kiss at the small exposed area of Mikleo's neck. He understood now that they were the same, their desires for each other endless, feeding off the energies.

Mikleo unzipped his coat to give Oscar just a little more access. Pleased, he took the invitation to press his heated mouth to Mikleo's collarbone. Mikleo leaned and melted into the confident man's actions, knowing that his work was done for now.

He pulled his cloak off and Oscar urged at his undershirt. The men wasted no time undressing each other and themselves. Within moments they were laying on the bed, legs weaved together, erections rubbing and openly exploring each other's mouths with their own.

Mikleo gripped their erections together with his hand, rubbing and stroking, the heads of their penises sliding together and against his palm. Oscar panted in desire.

Mikleo paused abruptly and moved his hand away. He looked up at Oscar's face, appearing to be lost in thought.

“Is something wrong, my love?” Oscar asked.

Mikleo continued studying, wondering how exactly to say what was on his mind. Oscar stayed still, despite what his body ached for, out of respect.

“I...” Mikleo started, blushing.

“It's ok, you can tell me anything.”

“I... I want more.” Mikleo’s face lit up with redness.

Oscar slowly rocked his hips, Mikleo reacting with slow blinks and quivering lips.

“Anything you desire, my Lord, and I will serve you.” Oscar watched Mikleo for his response.

“I want...” He wasn't sure why there was so much hesitation in his own voice. “I want you inside of me.”

“My fingers?” He kissed Mikleo. “My tongue?”

Mikleo shook his head no. “No... I want...”

They had never gone further than this. That would be an entirely new experience for Oscar.

“You want me to fuck you?” Oscar asked, kissing Mikleo, almost whispering.

The Seraph closed his eyes and nodded.

“Then I will fuck you, my love.” He thrust slowly, Mikleo shivering at their erections pushing and rubbing.

Oscar was no stranger to fingering Mikleo. He nervously reached at the nightstand and found a bottle of lubrication quickly, coating his fingers and reaching behind the Seraph. His finger slipped quickly in, curving and attacking Mikleo's sweet spot quickly. Mikleo writhed and flexed his back, their erections losing contact with each other. Oscar moved his left hand to stroke Mikleo, as his right worked his hole.

Oscar was more excited than he let on. This was the one thing that Mikleo hadn't let him do, at least the last thing his innocent mind was aware of.

He pushed in a second and eventual third finger into Mikleo, preparing him. He scissored and kicked, doing everything that he learned to coax pleasure out of him for the last few years.

Mikleo put his mouth on Oscar's shoulder, kissing and bracing.

“Help guide me?” Oscar asked.

Mikleo nodded. He waited for Oscar to exit his fingers and reached over him, finding the bottle of lubrication. Mikleo squirted an amount into his hands, bringing it down to Oscar's waiting penis. He was ready, quite eager and desiring to please the Seraph.

Mikleo leaned back and raised his knees to his sides. Oscar climbed over him, aiming his cock at Mikleo's hole.

“Go slowly at first,” said Mikleo, looking away. Oscar nodded, his blonde mop already locked with sweat.

Mikleo braced as he felt the wide tip of Oscar's penis pressing past his entrance, thickly filling him, uncomfortably so at first. He pushed slowly until there was nothing more outside, waiting, watching for the Seraph.

Mikleo held up a finger as to say wait. They both breathed hard, Oscar lowering his face to Mikleo's neck, waiting.

It took several more moments for Mikleo to acclimate to the thickness inside him. After another still minute of hot breaths and quivering, Mikleo nodded and tapped Oscar's back.

Oscar pulled out slowly, as slowly as he could, and pushed back in, just as deliberately and deeply as he had at first.

Both boys let out what sounded like a coordinated moan. Oscar's hands propped his chest upwards, making eye contact with the Seraph.

“Am I doing alright?” He breathily asked.

Mikleo nodded. “You can go a little faster.”

Oscar blinked slowly in agreement. “I won't hurt you.”

“I know.”

He smiled and started pumping a little faster. Mikleo writhed in pleasure, filled with him. This was all Oscar had ever wanted, for years, since he first saw him ten years ago. He could be no happier than he was in that moment. He watched the Grand Seraph below him, leaned back into the pillow, mouth open, his beautiful cascading curls wildly streaming every direction. It was a scene out of a dream, out of a fantasy.

He quickened his pace further with gentle force. He watched the Seraph carefully. Mikleo leaned more, his mouth opening wider, small beautiful pants escaping. He felt the desire to fill the Seraph with his cum, the want to mark him somewhere so deep that no one could ever match.

He quickened his pace again, audibly slapping against his body. Mikleo began groaning, whispering moans escaping his lungs. Oscar felt his own breath quickening.

“I'm close,” he managed to say.

Mikleo nodded, gripping his own cock in his hand.

Oscar felt the pressure building, then finally release in what felt like a blinding explosion. His motion became jerky, pushing his cum deeply into the Seraph. He felt Mikleo's warmth on his belly as well.

The boys panted, collapsing into each other's embraces, kissing and celebrating their success. Their hearts pressed together, pounding and slowing. Oscar nuzzled against Mikleo.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” responded the Seraph.

Oscar pulled out of him slowly, nuzzling his neck.

“I'm in love with you, Mikleo.”

No response. Mikleo looked the other direction.

There it was. The only thing that could ruin this perfect experience. Oscar's heart squeezed in pain.

He felt the cold water cleansing them, then Mikleo moving away.

He knew his time with the Seraph was borrowed. If only there were something he could do to make it permanent.


	9. A Brief Respite

“Mikleo!”

Mikleo leaned around Oscar from atop the trotting horse and squinted, trying to make out the form of the far away person, crazily waving their arms in front of the Ladylake gates.

“Mikleo!”

Oscar looked back at Mikleo.

“Did you tell them we were coming?” He asked, smiling.

“No, Rose must have read the winds.” Mikleo waved at the figure. She went back through the gates, and returned with another person.

“Meet me in the shrine. I'll take care of stabling the horse,” said Oscar, leaning back and puckering his lips.

Mikleo grinned and gave Oscar the kiss he was looking for before sliding off of the briefly stationary horse. Before Mikleo could stand, the two figures nearly tackled him.

“Rose! Alisha! It's good to see you.” He stretched his arms around the two women.

Rose nuzzled his chest with her cheek. “I did it, Alisha, what do you think?”

Alisha sighed, stepping back from Mikleo. “You read the winds successfully, I am proud. Took you long enough.”

“Hey! Let's see you try!” said Rose, releasing Mikleo and gently punching Alisha's arm.

“I missed you both so much. But I'm not here for long.” Mikleo began walking towards the gates of Ladylake, not too far from them now.

“Oh? Why not?” Asked Rose. “I figured you would take a breather here, at home.”

“Your travels are already legend,” said Alisha. “The air feels lighter around the whole world. You two made quite an impact.”

“They say you two are an incredible team. They also say you two are-” Rose was interrupted.

“That's enough,” said Mikleo, holding up his hand.

“What? I just heard you were lovers, is all,” Rose finished. They reached the gate.

Mikleo looked around nervously, knowing these were his truest friends that he could not lie to.

“He's in love with me. And I- I'm not,” he said, almost whispering.

Rose and Alisha looked at each other. There was no room in his heart for anyone but Sorey. It was no secret to them.

“He keeps my desires at bay. He's good to me.”

Alisha looked to him concernedly. “So you've been-” her voice dropped to a whisper. “... monogamous?”

Mikleo nodded. They were almost to the shrine now.

“How goes the classes?” Asked Mikleo.

“Good, we have steady enrollment and lots of new attendees at Strelka School. Many are inspired by your recent travels.”

Mikleo nodded. “Good, good.”

Alisha looked down. “But you won't be returning?”

Mikleo shook his head no, opening the shrine door. “No. I'm- we're thinking of serving a town for a little while, while I finish Volume Six.”

“Mikleo! How _ice_ to see you!” Lailah spotted the group and ran to meet them, tackling Mikleo in a hug.

“Lady Lailah!” He patted her back.

“ _Water_ you doing here? Come to _shower_ us with attention?” Lailah grinned, releasing Mikleo from the hug, still touching his shoulders.

“I hear Shepherd Oscar was really able to _rain_ you in. He must _bathe_ you in love.” Lailah smiled.

“That's enough, Lailah.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Why should she stop when she’s on fire?” Mikleo grinned.

“Oh! Now you've got it. Go with the _flow_!” Lailah put her hands to her face, amused.

“Ok, that's enough, that's enough.” Mikleo walked towards their usual table, tucked away at the side of the shrine. “Three years, and you act like I've forgotten all your water puns.” He smiled warmly despite her sudden pout.

“Woe is me,” she said through her fingers. “ _Drowning_ in my misery.”

“Leave it to pun master Lailah,” said Rose. “So have you got some cookies, or what?”

Lailah’s expression brightened as she danced away to retrieve her entertaining tray of cookies and tea. The other three sat.

“So you're going to serve a town?” continued Rose.

Mikleo sighed. “Yes. Well, no. It's still up for discussion. Rodine still suffers hellion attacks and needs stronger defenses. Their Lord of the Land Aldred is young and can't handle it without purification, and people are afraid to move there.” Mikleo sighed. “It's the right thing to do. And Oscar's human body is tired of travel.”

Lailah returned with the tray, full of baked cookies, muffins and scones. She lifted a kettle and began pouring a cup of tea for each of them.

“So drop him, and find another Shepherd who wants to explore,” said Alisha.

Mikleo shook his head. “It's not like that. I- I want to.”

“You don't sound convinced,” said Rose. Lailah sat to join them.

“It's the right thing to do,” he said quietly into his tea.

“For a Seraph that likes staying still, maybe. But you're an adventurer,” commented Alisha.

Mikleo sighed. “There's nowhere I haven't been. It's hard to find hellions nowadays. I'm just- maybe if I wait, something will change and I'll be ready for it.”

Lailah watched concernedly.

“Do you fear what will happen to Oscar when you leave him?” Lailah spoke softly.

Another sigh from Mikleo. “I did, but... not anymore. He's grown tremendously. He's no longer the brat he was in the Academy.”

“That's a relief,” said Alisha, sipping her tea. Rose gently elbowed her.

“And does he keep the malevolence at bay?” Asked Rose, winking.

Mikleo leaned back in his seat. “By far the best I've ever had.”

All three ladies blushed.

“The best at what?”

The startled group looked around. Oscar strode behind Mikleo, leaning for a kiss and earning it.

“Keeping me at peace.” Mikleo melted, leaning back and closing his eyes as Oscar’s large hands began rubbing his shoulders.

Oscar furrowed his brows. “Were you not at peace before?”

Rose sipped her tea. “You have no idea, buddy.” Alisha elbowed her.

Mikleo leaned, relaxing into Oscar's strong hands.

“You certainly look happy,” said Lailah, concern growing on her face.

“We are,” responded Oscar. He knelt. “My Lord, surely you are tired from our travels. Please, rest.”

Mikleo stood and nodded to each of the ladies. “That’s my cue. Visit us in Rodine sometime. I'll come back when I can.”

The ladies said nothing as Mikleo dissolved into a wisp, taking residence in his vessel, Oscar. Oscar held his hand to his heart and smiled. He exited the shrine silently.

“I don't know. He looks happy, but there's still something off about that Oscar guy.” Rose pondered.

“He does seem calmer than he did at the Academy, but I think you're right,” said Alisha.

Lailah sighed deeply into her tea. “Oh Mikleo... please be safe.”

 

-

 

They returned to Mikleo's quarters. Oscar flopped on the bed.

“Aren't you going to gather your notes?” Asked Oscar.

“In a few. I'm not done quite resting.” Mikleo's voice echoed in his head. “You're warm and comfortable.”

Oscar kicked off his shoes. In a few short moments Mikleo found his vessel asleep, basking in the afternoons warmth. Mikleo felt his own anxiousness well up, exiting his vessel as to not worry him.

He wrung his hands together, watching if Oscar was truly asleep. He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He quietly cracked open the balcony doors.

Sorey’s light was difficult to see in the afternoon, but there it was, streaming and dancing toward the sky in the distance. Mikleo felt weak.

Why hadn't he woken up yet?

The tears that had still not come for three hundred and eleven years did not threaten him now, and yet he felt just as devastated as the day Sorey went to sleep.

He had to visit. He had to talk to Sorey. If he was moving to Rodine after all, he wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

Mikleo choked at the thought. Three years was a long time to have not visited, and he didn't know how long it would be until his next chance. He searched his desk for a blank piece of parchment, and wrote.

_I have business to attend to, my love. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry about finding me, I won't be gone long._

_Mikleo_

He felt sickened writing the word 'love,’ but pressed onward. He gently set the note next to Oscar, put up his spectral guise and left.

 

-

 

“Sorey. I'm back. Sorry it took me so long.” Mikleo stepped down the cloaked staircase into the crater. He laid on the flat rock, arm outstretched toward the light.

“The air is clearer than ever. The malevolence is greatly at bay. Why haven't you- Why won't you wake-” he choked on his words.

He stared at the sky, watching Sorey's light blend into the clouds.

“I thought if we quelled enough malevolence, you were supposed to wake up. I've worked so hard, Sorey. We have Shepherds everywhere. There's hardly anything left. How can Maotelus still be-”

He choked again. His heart squeezed in pain.

“I miss you. I want you to come back. I've done everything, Sorey, I've gone everywhere. I want to explore the world with you, and show you everything I've learned.”

Mikleo wiggled his fingers towards the light.

“I've learned a few new recipes, too. Sushi, gazpacho, pasta salad, I can’t wait to cook for you again. I miss making you treats. You always did love my soft serve.”

Mikleo sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the flat rock.

“Please come back. I've done everything I can, given everything I have. There's nothing left to give, Sorey. Please.”

Mikleo laid back down and watched the light stream for several hours, until the moon hung low in the sky. He was in a meditative state, watching the stars twinkle and Sorey's light dance.

His cleared mind was interrupted by a distant voice.

“Mikleo? Mikleo? Are you here?”

Mikleo sat up. Oscar stood at the exit of the Elaine Ruins cliff.

Mikleo turned to the light and held out his fist. “Until another time, friend.”

He stood and looked to Oscar. Oscar moved closer. His body was stopped by the seal.

“How do I get down there?” He yelled.

“I'm coming up,” said Mikleo. Mikleo threw his guise on, not wishing to give away the secrets of the crater. Within moments he was face to face with the pacing Oscar.

“Where did you go? I was so worried-”

“I told you not to worry and not to look for me. Why are you here?” Mikleo hissed.

“Why are you? And why can't I get through the seal? Don't you trust me?” Oscar demanded.

“No one but Sorey’s original companions can pass through the seal.”

Oscar turned and opened the large door to the ruins. “I can sense you, Mikleo. I can always find you.”

Mikleo swallowed uncomfortably.

“Why were you talking? He's asleep, isn't he? He can't hear you.” Oscar mused.

Mikleo felt his ears burning.

“And what is this fist thing?” Oscar mimicked the outwardly stretched fist motion Mikleo had offered to Sorey before leaving.

“It's a symbol of our friendship,” Mikleo coldly responded.

“And where is our symbol, Mikleo?” Oscar demanded.

Mikleo laughed. “We're lovers, Oscar,” he said tauntingly. “We do much more than bump wrists.”

“And were you and the Sleeping Shepherd lovers?” Oscar asked.

“No.” Mikleo looked straight ahead and kept walking. Oscar stopped.

“But you wanted to be?”

Mikleo stopped as well, unturning. “No. We were focused on the task at hand, Oscar.” He turned. “We didn't have time for such nonsense.”

Oscar caught up to him and pushed in front, demanding eye contact. “And am I nonsense to you?”

Mikleo gently pushed him aside, continuing to walk. “No.”

“No what?”

“No, you're not nonsense to me. That wasn't the right word. I'm sorry.” Mikleo continued forward, Oscar taunting him from behind.

“And if you had time? If he woke up? What of us?” Asked Oscar.

Mikleo sighed. “He's my best friend.”

“Am I not your best friend now?” Asked Oscar.

“Right now, no, it doesn't feel like it.”

They continued forward in silence.

“I just want to get back to my quarters.” Mikleo sighed.

“No need. I've already packed up your notes. We leave now for Rodine.”

Mikleo sighed. “I wasn't ready to leave, Oscar. I'm still tired.”

“Then rest in me.”

“Not right now.”

“Why? Because I interrupted your visit with your precious Shepherd?” Oscar asked, smugly.

Mikleo turned. “If you speak of Sorey one more time, Oscar, I will break our pact.”

Oscar shook his head, but stayed silent.

Mikleo navigated the ruins effortlessly, Oscar staying close behind. He watched the beautiful Seraph in action, catching glimpses of his hurt face. He sighed.

“You're right. I have no entitlement to know or understand your past. I have you now, and we love each other.”

Mikleo sighed. “I suppose we do.”

“Why are you so dismissive?” Oscar demanded.

“I'm not.”

“And defensive. Mikleo, you still love me, don't you?”

Mikleo felt anger rising in him, but quelled it quickly. “I do.”

“Then just say that. Don't break my heart,” pleaded Oscar. More silence as they traversed another floor of the ruins.

“What they said is true. You are a difficult Prime Lord.” Oscar sighed.

He couldn't deny it. He would always have baggage. And Oscar loved him far, far more than he loved him back.

Mikleo sighed in defeat.

They reached the exit in silence. Mikleo saw the horse, and looked to Oscar. He dissolved into a wisp and took residence in his vessel.

“Wake me when we get there,” Mikleo echoed.

Mikleo felt a strange, uncomfortable burning within Oscar. Ignoring it, he lost his own consciousness, absorbing himself completely into his vessel. He would wake in Rodine, ready to start his new life.


	10. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some alcohol abuse, abusive behavior and emotional manipulation and a little borderline sexual abuse

Oscar stood proudly in front of the stone cottage. The clergy had looked forward to his arrival and build a quaint but comfortable home for him and the Seraph. He pulled the bags off the horse, tying him up for now. He would stable him later, not having a need for travel anymore. He was finally home.

Oscar inspected the cottage. They had provided a kitchen, fully equipped with pots and pans. The bed had been made with care, with additional warm blankets folded neatly on top of it.

Oscar began unpacking his and Mikleo's notes onto the desk, and filling the small bookshelves with the few books they had the space to bring. He felt Mikleo stirring inside him, peering through his eyes.

“Are we here?” Mikleo’s voice asked.

“Yes, my love. Welcome home.” Oscar smiled.

He felt Mikleo fully awakening, unraveling and stretching his energies outwards through Oscar's limbs.

“Have you eaten?” Mikleo asked tiredly.

“I have.”

“Without me?”

Oscar laughed. “You've been out for five days, Mikleo. Besides, you don't need to eat.”

“Oh. I didn't know I was out for so long.” Mikleo’s discomfort echoed through Oscar. “And... I like eating.”

Oscar chuckled. “Of course you do. But in a town where food is scarce, perhaps you shouldn't.”

Mikleo's discomfort resonated, but finally subsided. He watched as Oscar continued unpacking the last few of their belongings into the open dressers and cabinets.

“I'm exhausted. I'm going to have a nap.”

Mikleo exited Oscar, wringing his hands together. Oscar's fire was uncomfortable and stayed with him momentarily before dissipating. However he could not deny how refreshed he felt.

“Perhaps I'll explore the town, then.” Mikleo looked around the desk, getting a feel for his new work space. He frowned, reorganizing the stacks of notes, removing a few pages of Oscar's from his own bundles.

“I'd rather you wait for me,” Oscar said, yawning. “I waited five days for you. It's only fair.”

Mikleo couldn't disagree. Within moments, Oscar was asleep.

Mikleo searched his own bag and found his stash of vanilla beans. With a little milk he could make ice cream. He found some dried fruit, and settled on an ice pop.

He munched away reading his latest notes. The last Earthpulse point had been difficult to reach, and took them days to purify. It was challenging and exciting. He wondered if he could really put his adventuring behind him, at least for now.

 

-

 

“It's a nice church, yes, although they seem... disorganized?” Mikleo pondered as they headed back to the cottage.

Oscar looked to be deep in thought. “It's true, their structure lacks the finesse you see in Rolance. But this is a small town, after all. And all this is very new to Aldred.”

Mikleo sighed. The Lord of the Land Aldred was an 18 year old Earth Seraph, a boy of few words. He lacked combat experience and training, but beggars could not be choosers. He extended his weak blessing to the town, alone. Seraphim still feared Rodine due to the constant hellion attacks, but a small coalition of clergy men would protect the town as necessary. The power of purification was sorely needed here.

“It sure is small,” said Mikleo. They walked down the mossy cobblestone path amongst the cottages. The setting sun was a beautiful sight in the humid wetlands, and a noisy one as well. All manner of insect and creature buzzed and croaked, whistling songs of courtship and danger.

One house in particular caught Mikleo's eye. He paused to admire the structure, thinking of the feats of human architecture. Lost in thought, he didn't notice as a grey wolf-like dog pounced against the fence. The dog growled and snarled.

Mikleo held his hands in defense and took a few steps back, bumping into Oscar.

Oscar roared with laughter.

“It isn't funny!” Said Mikleo, moving behind Oscar.

Oscar continued laughing. Mikleo elbowed him, a look of genuine fear and hurt on his face.

“It's not a hellion, Mikleo, it's just a dog.” Oscar stepped closer to the dog, offering his hand. The dog paused his growling and sniffed his hand curiously.

“I know, I just...” Mikleo grasped his right arm. “I just don't like dogs.”

“I didn't know Grand Seraph Mikleo was such a _baby_.” Oscar cackled, kneeling and stroking the dog, scratching behind its ears.

Mikleo gripped his arm tighter. “Shut up, Oscar.”

Oscar turned his eyes to Mikleo. “Look how cute he is! Maybe I'll get a dog of my own.”

“No.”

“Come on! How can you say no to such a cute face?” Oscar turned back to the dog and patted his side. “Who's a good boy?”

Mikleo took a few steps away. Oscar finally finished with the dog, and jogged back to Mikleo. They began walking back towards their cottage.

“I want one. I've decided.”

“ _No_ , Oscar.”

Oscar appeared to be in thought. “I'd like a large one, for protection. But I wouldn't keep it outdoors.”

“Stop,” Mikleo said gently.

“I would want it to sleep in bed with me, for sure. Imagine how warm that would be!”

“Stop it, Oscar.”

“Why are you such a baby? Why do you hate dogs so much?” Oscar demanded.

“They just give me the willies.” Mikleo looked away, gripping his arm again.

“You would deny a good life to a lovely creature because it gave you 'the willies?’”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Well I do. And I want a dog.” Oscar prodded.

“No.”

“You're a baby, Mikleo.”

Mikleo sighed.

 

-

 

The town's hellion attacks lessened quickly in the first few months of their arrival. Their numbers thinned greatly by the men’s efforts. Mikleo and Oscar had located a hidden network of nests of malevolence, and had worked to purify all they found.

Without malevolence to quell, Mikleo spent most of his time finishing Volume Six. He would occasionally visit the church and was always met with great reverence and fearfulness. Oscar had told him they were scared of his great power, and that it was better to stay indoors until he was needed. Mikleo didn't have much else to do, so he organized and wrote.

Oscar became more deeply involved with the clergy, visiting the church nearly every day. Mikleo's loneliness would grow, saved by Oscar spending time with him every night. His void was satisfied, his selfish needs fulfilled enough to maintain his peace.

Even so, Oscar grew distant as other Church members wove their way into his life. But he never dared bringing them home to Mikleo, due to their fear. At least, that's what Oscar told him.

It was no worry to Mikleo. He had plenty of writing to do, and enjoyed the humid atmosphere of Rodine.

Oscar returned home after supper as he usually did. He said that with the diminishing food supply, it was best to share rations with the clergy. Mikleo understood, disappointed. Oscar didn't eat at their home, the kitchen largely unused save for the few treats Mikleo made for himself.

He hung up his cloak by the door. Mikleo greeted him with a kiss.

“How was your day?” Mikleo asked sweetly.

“Tedious. We prayed most of the day and studied scripture. I think that you would be pleased at the improvements in organization we've been making. It's just a lot of paperwork.”

Mikleo smiled, looking to make conversation. “Glad to hear you're making progress, even if it's tedious.” He paused. “What kind of scripture were you reading today?”

“We got to a passage on the sacred land of Elysia. No human knows the exact location. Is that really fair?” Oscar pondered.

Mikleo chuckled. “It's a final refuge if things go awry. They are strict, but it's necessary. I don't disagree with the decision. In fact I was a part of it.”

Oscar sat on the edge of the bed. “Is that so?”

Mikleo nodded. “At the end of the Age of Chaos, the decision was made to keep Elysia sealed. No humans have been there since the slaughter.”

Oscar nodded. “I see. I would have still liked to visit. It sounds like a lovely place.”

Mikleo nodded. “It is. Clear, blue skies, fresh mountain air... It was a sight to behold.”

“I wish I could see it.” Oscar leaned back onto the bed. Mikleo laid next to him, watching him curiously.

“Well, maybe... I have an arte I was working on, but... hmm.”

Oscar watched him curiously.

“Get up on the bed and armatize with me. I want to try something.”

Oscar moved up on the bed, his head hitting the pillow. He called Mikleo’s true name. Mikleo's energy filled him, bursting with strength and determination.

“Close your eyes, and try to relax.”

Their eyes closed.

Oscar’s curiosity and impatience resonated. Mikleo tried to concentrate.

Finally, an image flickered forth.

Grassy hills and blue skies, as described shone vividly in the vision. The stone gates towered overhead, ancient and looming. They moved closer to the village, small homes becoming nearer. He caught his blue and white sleeves moving out of the corner of his eye as he walked.

“Mikleo, is this your memory?”

Mikleo concentrated on channelling the arte, unable to respond.

He glanced around, looking toward his own home. Kyme and Natalie stood outside chatting with Mason. Sadness filled Mikleo briefly.

“Did something happen to him?”

Oscar felt his body shake. He tried to relax.

He moved forward in the vision, seeing Zenrus’ proud home at the top of the hill, decorated with moss and bird nests. Again sadness and determination filled their shared heart.

Oscar understood, and continued watching.

Suddenly, a cheerful voice called out. “Hey, Mikleo!”

The vision turned, seeing Sorey. He stood, arms akimbo, chestnut hair framing his young face, emerald eyes gleaming in the sunshine. He always wore his favorite blue shirt and black pants, his ornamental sword by his side. Happiness welled within him, seeing his friend.

“Oh, hey, Sorey.” Mikleo felt himself panicking for just a moment to separate, but desperately wanted to relive the moment, focusing on the strength of the memory.

“Glad to see you're back already from Gramps’ errands! Are you ready to go hunting?”

He couldn't suppress it. Hundreds of unexpected emotions bubbled, too quick to stop. Sorey's dangerously short human lifespan and needs. Sorey’s cheer despite his loneliness. His own Seraphic differences. His growing independence and strength. But most importantly, Mikleo's strong desire to be by his side, in friendship, admiration, and unconditional love.

Mikleo pulled himself out of the armatus, breathing hard.

Oscar slowly sat up, stood, and strode to the door.

“Oscar, I...” Mikleo started.

Oscar put his hand up. “I knew it,” he said quietly.

“That was a long time ago, things changed. Oscar!”

Oscar grabbed his cloak and left, slamming the door behind him.

Mikleo laid back on the bed, grimacing. Oscar would return, likely drunk, as he often did after their unresolved arguments.

Mikleo's thoughts wove around each other.

_I've accepted Oscar’s mortality, but not Sorey's. Is it because I've experienced watching my human friends age and die? And I knew Sorey before then?_

_I'll stay by Oscar's side for now, but don't feel complete like I did with Sorey._

_I know Oscar is mortal, but our differences don't feel as deep as they did with Sorey and I. Perhaps because we're not as close, and our superficial goals align evenly._

Mikleo smirked, remembering that no matter how many times Sorey was around him, he would sometimes still shiver at the sight of the Seraph. Every little shiver, every smile, every action was adorable. But he was gone, and there was no telling how he felt in return.

Mikleo sighed deeply, trying and failing to push Sorey from his mind. He eventually found peace, and fell asleep.

Oscar did return that night, drunk as expected.

“Mikleo!” He shouted, slamming open the door.

Mikleo shot up in bed. Oscar plopped down on the bed next to him.

“You're back,” he said quietly.

“Lemme fuck you,” Oscar growled, pushing his mouth against Mikleo's neck.

Mikleo considered saying no. He hated when Oscar drank too much. He was rough, uncaring and selfish. After quick thought, he decided it would be the easiest way to move beyond exposing his past feelings for Sorey. His void ached in compliance. Mikleo pulled his shirt off as Oscar's sloppy kisses traveled down his body.

“You're mine,” he growled.

“I am,” sighed Mikleo. “And you're drunk.”

“Mine.” Oscar bit his hip hard enough to bruise.

Mikleo frowned and looked away.

 

-

 

Mikleo found himself home quite often, working on Volume Six. It was tedious work, the biggest volume yet. Although he was pleased to have great progress, Alisha was right. He missed travelling, he missed combat, he missed the excitement. But this was a necessity, wasn’t it? He had accomplished so much in the last three years, that Volume Six was bound to require a vast amount of time editing.

On another lonely day, Mikleo heard a knock at his door. Opening it, he grinned seeing a familiar face. Long, white green-tipped hair framed the tan, shirtless body of the amber eyed Seraph.

“Zaveid!” He exclaimed. “What a lovely surprise!”

Zaveid eyed Mikleo up and down. “Mik-man. How've you been?”

“Good, good. I'm nearly done with Volume Six. Please, come in, I'll put on some tea.”

Mikleo went to work in the kitchen as Zaveid entered the cottage, closing the wooden door behind him. He glanced around, finally taking a seat at the dining table.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure? Just passing through?” Mikleo smiled, searching through his best teas. He found a jar of a white jasmine tea, opening it to inhale the lovely aroma.

Zaveid laughed. “You'd have to be crazy to be passing through this part of the world.” He paused. “No, something on the winds told me I needed to see you.”

Mikleo brought over two cups of tea.

“And what is it that you sensed?” Mikleo blew on his tea, adjusting the temperature of the water with his mana. He took a deep sip.

“I'm not sure. I felt like you may be in trouble.” Zaveid took a sip of his own tea.

Mikleo shrugged. “Other than being bored, not much is happening here.”

Zaveid looked around. “Where's your Shepherd?”

“At church.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why would he lie?” Mikleo asked, annoyed.

“Do you trust him?” Asked Zaveid.

Mikleo stayed silent.

“I heard rumors that you were fearful and... violent. I was afraid you had, you know-”

Mikleo chuckled, annoyed. “So you're here to see if I'm a dragon yet. Charming.”

Zaveid furrowed his brows. “Would you rather I didn't care?”

“I'd rather you treat me like a man, and ask me to my face instead of underhandedly-”

“What do you think I'm doing, Mikleo? I heard rumors on the wind and came to see you. You're a good friend and I care about you,” Zaveid said, exasperated.

Mikleo sighed. “I'm doing alright, I suppose,” he said quietly.

Zaveid sighed as well. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

“Although there's not much malevolence, we could travel. You and me. Pick ourselves up a wandering Shepherd, and-”

Mikleo held up his hand. “Oscar is the strongest Shepherd there is. We're just taking a rest right now.”

“Oh? Because you look bored and... and... _domesticated_.”

Mikleo stood.

“Leave, Zaveid.”

“Don't be an asshole, Mikleo.” Zaveid stood.

“I could say the same,” said Mikleo coldly.

They heard a third voice clearing his throat. Oscar stepped forward from the entryway.

“Is there a problem?” He asked.

“Yeah. Lots of problems, buddy.” Zaveid stepped closer to the Shepherd. “And you're one of them.”

Oscar turned his nose up. “Who is this brute you've let into my home?”

“You don't know the Grand Seraph Zaveid? You're really lost, kid.” Zaveid folded his arms and laughed. “Mikleo and I go way back. And I'll be there for him long after you're gone.”

“That's enough, Zaveid.” Mikleo pleaded.

Oscar stepped closer to Zaveid, their eyes matching height. “Is that so? Then why isn't he traveling with you, if you're so close? He chose to be with me. Why, he's never talked about you at all. It's no wonder I didn't know who you are.”

Zaveid flinched.

“He's made his choice. And I'd appreciate you not trying to intimidate me in my own home.”

Zaveid pushed past Oscar to the entryway.

“This isn't over. I'll be back for you when he's not around.” Zaveid shook his head. “Keep an eye on his malevolence.”

“Get out, Zaveid.” Mikleo coldly folded his arms.

Zaveid tried to hide the hurt on his face as he left.

Oscar sighed, grabbing both half drank teacups, pouring them in the sink. He wrinkled his nose, and mumbled to himself about the disgusting flavor. After cleaning the cups, he turned to Mikleo.

“Mikleo.”

Mikleo startled, awoken from his thoughts. “What?” He asked quietly.

“Don't open the door for him again.”

Mikleo sighed. “He's not normally like that. He's just looking out for-”

“He threatened me, in my own home!” Oscar put his hand to his heart dramatically. “How dare he treat us like that!”

Mikleo stood and moved to the desk, mumbling. He sat, shuffling his papers as he often did. He swore they somehow kept changing order. Or perhaps he changed his ideas for chapter order. Either way, it needed to be fixed.

Oscar leaned behind him, watching before brushing his hair aside, kissing Mikleo's neck. Mikleo squirmed and swatted.

“Not now.”

Oscar continued his assault, unzipping Mikleo's cloak and pressing his lips further. Mikleo batted him away, zipping up his cloak.

Oscar stopped. “Why are you pushing me away? Were you and... Zaveid doing something before I arrived?”

Mikleo laughed, turning. “Why do you always accuse me of sleeping with my Seraph friends?”

Oscar raised an eyebrow. “No one said anything about sleeping with anyone.”

Mikleo sighed, exasperated. “Zaveid is like a father. Or brother. He's family.”

“Right. Tan, muscular shirtless family.”

“He's always like that. For hundreds of years. There's no changing Zaveid,” he said, smiling.

“Don't forget that brute threatened me.” Oscar turned his nose up once more.

Mikleo stood up and looked to the door. He wanted to leave, but had nowhere to go. Even if he left, Oscar could just find him. He could cloak away, but his guise didn't last forever. He sighed and sat in silence as Oscar watched him carefully.

“Did you bring me the fruits I asked for?” Mikleo mumbled, already knowing the answer.

“No, you have no need for food. Especially in a famine stricken town like this. Perhaps when things get better.”

Mikleo sighed. Oscar was right, if the people were starving, he shouldn't take food from them.

Mikleo felt the void inside him aching for Oscar to continue what he started. He unzipped his coat, tugging the sleeves off his arms, frustrated but accepting of his fate and his needs.

“Make it quick,” he mumbled. “I have work to do.

Oscar took the invitation immediately, kissing his neck and feeling up his shirt.

“I don't know what work you could possibly have left, you're home all day long. What do you even do?”

Mikleo did not answer. Mikleo's mind wandered, face unchanged as he allowed Oscar to please his body.


	11. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, manipulation

On a day Mikleo felt especially lonely, he cast his spectral guise and left the cottage. He found a group of new Shepherds in training touring the town. Alisha must have sent them. Smiling, he broke his guise and waved.

All but one turned away from Mikleo, appearing disgusted. Mikleo watched confused, trying to make sense of it. Wasn't he beloved? The author of so many important books? The Grand Water Seraph of the Sleeping Shepherd?

The one who hadn't turned away ran up to him, shouting. “Mikleo! Mikleo!”

The others turned around, watching in curiosity.

Mikleo squinted looking at the tall, thin, charcoal haired man. He was older than most Shepherds in training. He caught sight of his hazel eyes and memories flooded into his mind.

“...Angelo?”

He approached Mikleo, stopping a few feet short.

“So it is true, what's happened...”

Mikleo looked at him curiously. “What?”

“You've turned, and can't be purified.”

Mikleo panicked. He looked down at his arms and found iridescent aquamarine and white triangular scales, sharp and beautiful. His hands were covered in thick silvery black scaled skin, leading to curved ebony talons.

He felt weak. The world began to spin, and he lost consciousness.

Mikleo shot up in bed, blankets thrown. He summoned his staff for light, and looked at his arms.

White. Pristine. No corruption.

Oscar stirred. “What's wrong?”

Mikleo shook his head. “I think... I had a bad dream.”

“Mmm,” Oscar mumbled.

“I dreamt I turned into a hellion.”

Oscar's arm squeezed around him.

“People were scared of me.” Mikleo sighed.

“It was just a dream. Come back to sleep.”

Mikleo laid back down on Oscar’s arm. He furrowed his brows, unable to stop the thought.

“Oscar?”

“Hmm?”

“What would you do if I turned into a hellion?”

“Go back to sleep, Mikleo.”

“I'm serious.”

Oscar groaned and rolled over.

“Oscar?”

Silence.

“Oscar?” Mikleo asked, more scared this time.

“I'd find a way to purify you. Now go back to sleep.”

Mikleo laid back down.

“He said I couldn't be purified,” said Mikleo.

“It was a dream.” Oscar grunted, annoyed.

“Why? Why couldn't I be purified?” Mikleo sat up again with his head in his hands. He felt a tightness in his chest, like a scream that he couldn't get out.

He heard Oscar's breathing evening, peppered with tiny snores. He had fallen back asleep.

I thought he cared about me, Mikleo thought.

Mikleo left the cottage, and with nowhere else to go, climbed up a trellis onto his roof.

He laid on the roof, alone with his thoughts, listening to the symphony of wetland insects and creatures.

_Sorey is dreaming under the same night sky. I hope his dreams are better than mine._

_If I did hellionize and couldn't be purified... I would disappoint everyone... especially Sorey. I couldn't do that to him, not after his sacrifice._

He sighed. Perhaps it was time for him to accept his Seraphim nature and stop trying to live with humans. Maybe it was time to embrace the elements and quit this nonsense.

_“My dream will live on, so long as I don't forget.”_

Memories of the chestnut haired, green eyed boy flooded his mind. His infectious smile and laughter, his kindness, his desire to carry everyone's burdens...

Sorey would have listened to him and taken him seriously. They had their share of bad dreams as kids, sneaking across Elysia into each other's homes, never allowing the other to sleep alone or scared after having one.

Mikleo looked at his arms again. White and pristine under the moonlight.

He watched the sky, and fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Oscar had already left for the church. He sat cross legged on the roof, scanning the landscape. He could make out the church from here, small blobby forms of humans shaking hands. It was late in the year, autumn. Although they were in the wetlands, a few trees held vibrantly changing leaves.

He smiled, scanning the landscape, and froze, spotting the local Farmers market.

Huge, bountiful loads of pumpkins, gourds and squash were visible. Apples, pears and grapes peeked out from the overflowing bushels and boxes.

Mikleo looked in disbelief. There couldn't have been a famine, not with a bounty like that.

Mikleo windstepped from the roof, landing gracefully. He went inside to quickly change out of his sleeping attire, and rushed to the farmer's market.

“Lord Mikleo!” Called one of the vendors. “How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Are you feeling better?”

“Greetings. And better than what?” Mikleo smiled, confused.

“We heard you had fallen ill,” said a woman.

“We heard you were suffering from a disease that only affects Seraphim.”

“We heard you were bringing malevolence,” another person piped up.

Mikleo took a step back, shocked.

“I- we cleared the malevolence, months ago.” He stumbled over his words, trying to make sense of it.

Another woman shook her head. “That's what the church is doing, every day. And you're not helping.”

“Lord Mikleo, you look fine. Why aren't you helping the church?” Asked another man.

“Our harvest is only so great because of heroes like Oscar!” Said one man proudly. “You should be glad to know him at all!”

Mikleo watched everyone's curious and somewhat angry faces, and dropped his gaze. “Then I have failed you all...”

One man was brave enough to approach him, and kneeled.

“I know where they are today,” he said.

“The clergy?” Asked Mikleo.

He nodded.

“Take me.” Mikleo summoned his staff in his left hand.

The man stood and nodded. Mikleo hesitated for a moment. “There's something I need first.”

Mikleo grabbed a pear from a nearby bushel, slipping a few gald and nodding to the vendor. He took a ravenous bite, juice spilling down his chin. The flavor was overwhelmingly sweet.

“I haven't had fruit in nearly a year,” he said to his new companion, walking alongside.

“You should have come sooner then! We have a farmers market every weekend.”

“Is it always this bountiful?” Mikleo asked.

The man nodded. “The land provides.”

“What is your name?”

“Delton.”

“Thank you, Delton. For your help.”

Delton smiled, leading the way.

_Why had Oscar lied about the harvests? Why did people think he was sick or malevolent? And why wasn't he told about the hellions?_

Mikleo felt anger welling up, but suppressed it, knowing there must be a reasonable explanation.

“Here,” said Delton.

Mikleo touched Delton's forehead. “Thank you, Delton. I pray you have a blessed life.”

Delton nodded, and left.

Mikleo looked to the cave. He stepped in, tapping his staff firmly to the floor and closing his eyes. Mikleo summoned every ounce of his mana, every power, every bit of his essence into his spell.

Purifying water rushed around him, calm and serene. His tide ebbed and flowed at his command. Water climbed every surface in the cave, lining the floors, walls, and ceilings. He guided the water through the tunnels, reaching deep into the earth. Wind ruffled his hair, glowing from within. His hands guided the water like a symphony.

Hundreds of hellions were purified by the torrent of his waters’ touch. Frowning, he reached further into the earth, seeping into nearby caves and tunnels. He sensed the group of men, careful not to drown them, but playfully soaking them.

Further he reached, and further his waters healed the broken caverns. Nothing and no one could escape his purification.

Finally he felt the caves physically saturated, and could take no more water. Thousands of hellions no longer threatened the town. The cave was clear. He pulled his arms up and withdrew, waters receding.

He heard the yelling men running out of the cave. He stepped outside to watch the cacophony of the soaked, confused men, trying to find answers.

A small group of five men ran out, Oscar included. Oscar's fine cloak fluttered behind him as he glanced around.

“Looking for me?” Mikleo said, striding to him, meeting his intense gaze.

The fury in Oscar's eyes was palpable.

Another man ran up to him first. “Lord Mikleo! Thank goodness for you! We had been overwhelmed by hellions and-”

Mikleo held his hand out. “I seek only truth.” The man backed away. Mikleo looked to Oscar. “Explain.”

The fire left Oscar's eyes, blinked away and replaced with innocence. “Explain what, my love?”

“You said we had exterminated the hellion threat.”

“We had, but there were more.” Oscar said nervously.

Mikleo stepped forward.

“Oh? And why wasn't I informed?”

“You were always so busy, I figured you needed a break-”

“Try again, Oscar, the truth this time.”

Silence.

Mikleo's staff began to glow. “The truth, Oscar. Now.”

Oscar smirked. “What are you going to do, splash me?”

Icicles formed around Mikleo's right hand, twisting and sharpening.

“Do you want to find out, or do you want to tell me the truth?”

Oscar gulped. “I...”

The icicles turned as Mikleo made a fist.

Oscar looked down, face red.

“I wanted the glory.”

“And why did you tell people I was sick? Or malevolent?” Mikleo demanded.

Silence.

“Answer me, Oscar.”

Oscar slowly moved his right hand toward his sword. Mikleo raised an eyebrow as one of the icicles shot out, breaking the belt on his scabbard, sword falling to the ground. A second icicle shot forth, knocking his weapon out of reach.

Oscar stayed silent, the fire returning to his eyes.

“Do not fight me, Oscar. You will not win.”

Oscar shifted uncomfortably, frustrated. His eyes darted around, seeming to look for a way out. Mikleo recognized his panic. Water climbed around Oscar's feet from the earth, weaving into chains and solidifying into ice. He winced at the coldness against his ankles. Oscar looked to the floor.

“You couldn't be here, Mikleo,” he said quietly.

“Why?”

Silence.

The shackles tightened, weaving higher on Oscar's calves.

“Why?” Mikleo repeated.

“Because you take all the glory!” Oscar suddenly burst. “History will not remember me in your shadow!”

Mikleo smirked. “So you lied to keep me away for your glory? To be remembered?”

“Yes,” Oscar contemptuously hissed.

“Charming. While the malevolence ran free.”

Oscar squirmed in his shackles. “You'd never understand.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And am I not content in Sorey's shadow?”

Oscar spit on the ground.

An icicle flew loose, grazing Oscar's cheek and drawing blood.

“It's all making sense now. You didn't want him to wake up, did you?” Mikleo demanded.

“No.” Oscar's growl was nearly inhuman.

Mikleo chuckled.

“He's why you never... You could never...” Oscar fell to his knees, the fire dissipating from his eyes once again.

“Why I could never truly love you? Perhaps. Maybe it was because he was- is so much _more_ than you, it wouldn't be fair to compare.”

“He'll never wake up,” growled Oscar.

“Oh, but he will.” The icicles around Mikleo's fist grew larger.

“And what of the plentiful food?” Mikleo asked, leaning his head curiously.

“What of it?” Oscar snarled.

“You told me a Seraph shouldn't eat in a town where people went hungry. You spoke of famine.” Mikleo said.

“I never said that.”

A large icicle moved to underneath Oscar's chin, the sharp point pressing and threatening his throat.

“You did. And this will be a lot less messy when you tell the truth,” said Mikleo through his teeth.

Oscar looked around as if he was was hoping to find an escape route. The chains grew higher on his legs. Oscar squirmed to no avail. Finally, he stopped fidgeting and sighed.

“It's a waste that you eat.” Oscar mumbled to the floor.

“It's a waste that I eat?”

Oscar nodded uncomfortably, looking down. “Seraphim don't need such things.”

Mikleo turned and looked at the other men. They were intently watching, horrified by the event.

“And yet, taste is one of our senses. The intensity of flavor, the variety of textures... Experiencing hunger, eating and tasting... It’s part of being _alive_.”

He released the shackles and icicles, Oscar rubbing his feet.

“Do you still love me, Oscar?” Mikleo asked, facing the floor away from him. “Why would you do this to someone that you love?”

The other men murmured to each other, whispering Oscar's name. Mikleo walked by them.

All the men kneeled and lowered their heads in respect. Mikleo turned and addressed the men.

“This selfishness, this foolishness will only breed malevolence. And as long as you allow each other to behave in such a manner, the Seraphim cannot offer their blessings.”

“Lord Mikleo, rest assured that we had no idea-”

Mikleo kept walking, not caring what the man had to say.

Mikleo left to the church, slamming the large doors open.

“Aldred!” He shouted.

Several clergymen looked at each other concernedly, scattering. Mikleo walked forward, determinedly.

“We need to talk, Aldred!” Mikleo searched the area around Aldred’s vessel, a brass bowl filled with holy water. He considered threatening him with it, but Aldred finally poked his head out from behind a column.

“I know about the hellions. Come, let's discuss how to fix this mess.” Mikleo did his best to not sound as livid as he truly was.

Aldred apprehensively stepped forth, looking down.

Mikleo sighed. “Tell me what happened. Why were there still hellions, and why wasn't I informed?”

Aldred looked to the floor, shaking his shaggy brown black-tipped hair.

“Oscar said he'd kill me if I got in his way.” The boy’s voice shook as he spoke.

“That doesn't surprise me. But Aldred, remember that no human can kill you. You're a Seraph.” Mikleo sighed again.

“I'm not strong like you, Mikleo. And even you fell under his spell.”

“I did. And I'll tell you what I need to hear. Do not hesitate to look into the hearts of men, and if they are not deserving of your blessing, do not grant it.”

Aldred nodded apprehensively.

“You need to start training your artes. You may consider the purification oath if things get ugly. An Earth Seraph like you should never fear humans,” Mikleo said, sternly.

His tone softened. “I'm leaving now that the cave is clear. I will not be able to protect you. But know that if the humans of this town are undeserving, you should leave and seek assistance. Soon, once the malevolence has cleared, more Seraphim will flock to this town and support you.”

Aldred nodded. “I'm sorry I let you down. I'll be stronger.”

Mikleo nodded as well. “The corruption may run deep. Search their hearts and ask for help as you need it. It's a long trek, but Lohgrin is full of Seraphim that would help your cause if you need. This is but one generation of humans, you must guide them to support you before granting your blessing. Do not give your essence to the unworthy.”

Aldred nodded. “I understand now. Thank you, Mikleo. I wish we had spoken sooner.”

“And I wish the situation wasn't so dire.” Mikleo stepped forth, pressing his forehead to the Earth Seraphs.

They stepped back from each other. Mikleo's guise went up near immediately, vanishing from sight. Aldred stood, taller and ready to face the tasks ahead. He promised himself to look more deeply into the hearts of men.

The actions here were a great step backwards, but with no hellions to blame, the town would finally be safe.

Mikleo went home to gather his things. He had packed his travel bag full of completed pages. The book was practically finished, ready for publishing. One final read through and he would be done.

Oscar slipped in the front door silently. He watched Mikleo removing all his personal belongings - his spices, his teas, and his clothes.

“I made a mistake.” Oscar said.

“So did I,” said Mikleo, organizing his belongings into his travel bag.

“I just wanted the glory that comes so easily to you,” said Oscar.

“And what of our travels, Oscar?” Mikleo asked tiredly.

“I wanted more. My own legacy.”

Mikleo feigned disinterest, refusing to react.

“Look into my heart,” he said, “all you will find is my love, pride and regret.”

Mikleo kept packing, ignoring Oscar.

“Look at me, Mikleo.”

Mikleo continued packing.

He grabbed Mikleo's shoulder and pulled him, turning him around.

“Look at me!” He screamed into Mikleo's face. Mikleo narrowed his eyes and turned his head, the rest of his expression unchanging.

Oscar let go and stepped backwards, tripping and landing on the floor. He began crying uncontrollably into his knees.

Mikleo felt his chest squeezing.

Oscar felt something under his chin, lifting it. He looked up to see Mikleo’s staff, held by Mikleo, with his fat travel bag over his shoulder.

He flooded Oscar with purifying water, cleansing him of the taint of malevolence.

“I release you from our pact,” he said, and vanished.

Soaked, Oscar shook and wailed. Mikleo could hear him, even far down the road, howling. It was no longer his problem.

 

-

 

Mikleo arrived at his quarters in Ladylake several days later. He felt numb. How was he so deeply under Oscar’s spell that he didn’t notice? The shuffling of his book pages, the constant insults and put downs, the whole creation of reality to keep him at home, isolated and abandoned, everything was a ploy to control him. He wasn’t sure what was malevolence and what was Oscar’s manipulation. He let it happen, and he was blind to it.

He threw away the dead anemone flowers, and hesitantly, a hand towel that laid on his dining table. He unpacked his notes at his desk, then the spices in his kitchen. He pulled out the jasmine tea.

_He hated this flavor._

Mikleo shook his head. It no longer mattered what Oscar loved or hated. He needn’t concern himself with him anymore. His life would go on, burned, but enlightened as to his own weakness. He felt as though there was no one he could trust, not with his heart.

Mikleo sighed deeply. Perhaps he did need to take a break from humans for a while.

_“My dream will live on, so long as I don't forget.”_

Sorey.

He rushed to the balcony and opened the doors. Steady as always, Sorey's light streamed to the heavens.

Sorey gave him hope.

Something stirred inside him. A great longing and aching. Sorrow. Hope. Accomplishment. Disappointment. His life without Sorey flashed before his eyes. And finally, without warning, for first time in three hundred and twelve years, since the day he lost Sorey, the dam broke.

Mikleo finally cried.

He cried with his whole heart. His face tickled and ached at the feeling of his own hot tears. He sobbed and whined. His breaths short, his mind both racing and calm.

Sorey had to come back. He was lost without him.

Sorey was his one and only. His guiding light.

Sorey was his true love.

His soulmate.

The void inside him, the aching lust, the endless desire that forever plagued him, finally vanished.

The debauchery, the philandering, the pleasure seeking. It was all to bring him joy that truly only Sorey could bring.

His heart opened to the truth, the truth everyone accepted but him. Sorey was all he needed. He just had to wake up. Sorey was the reason he couldn’t love anyone else, he was already deeply in love with the human from his youth, always was, and always would be.

Mikleo laid on his bed gazing out the balcony through blurry tears, and fell asleep.

 

-

 

Mikleo stirred to a rapping on his door. He wasn't sure if he had been asleep for hours or days. It was morning, based on the position of the sun in the sky.

Mikleo sat up in his bed. He watched as papers were pushed under his door.

He was so tired of it all. So exhausted. He went back to sleep.

He woke again, days later, sure of it this time. He heard scratching at his door. More letters had been pushed underneath. Mikleo turned his head, sighed, and went back to sleep.

Another few days passed. The knocking and scratching became more sporadic. He could hear awful wailing and crying outside his door. More letters had been pushed underneath, making a disorganized, scattered mess.

Mikleo stood, looking down at the letters, recognizing the excellent penmanship, letters riddled with tear stains. As he approached the door, the scratching became more frantic. He pushed the letters aside with his foot.

Mikleo sat at his desk, sighing. One last final read through of Volume Six for errors, and his book would be done.

Flipping through the pages, He couldn't concentrate through the scratching and wailing. So he laid. And waited. He waited for weeks, sleeping and gazing at the light. Some days Rose watched him from her balcony, but she dare not speak. They had all expected him to break and fall into a deep depression, more than his usual self destructive bouts of a couple days, but no one expected it would take three hundred years.

Mikleo stood watching the light in silence, the scratching and wails becoming almost routine by now.

A final note was left, deliberately face up. Mikleo happened to glance over, catching it glide under the door. A single word was etched firmly and repeatedly in the parchment.

_Goodbye._

He reached down to pick up the note, but instead kicked it aside in the pile. He listened carefully as he heard footsteps leaving.

He was finally free.

He sat at his desk, ready to to put Volume Six to rest. And yet, he had another book idea. Fiction this time. He sketched an outline, chapter by chapter, indulging in the idea. Yes. This would be a short work of fiction, published anonymously, for creative release and for fun.

Mikleo smiled to himself. This would be a new era.


	12. A New Era

Mikleo came to the shrine, He approached Lailah, bowing. She brushed away his bangs, gently kissing him under his circlet. 

He reached into his travel bag and pulled out a bundle of papers, handing them to her.

“Burn these for me.”

She gently pulled the letters from his hand, lighting them aflame. They were nothing more than dazzling orange for a few moments, then ash.

His travel bag was now light, carrying only his vessel, their shared copy of the Celestial Record now, and a few scattered supplies.

Mikleo left without another word.

He walked for days, aching, tired, not understanding what it was his Seraphim body yearned for. He knew he had to be in nature, close to his element. He traveled, finding a peaceful mountainside by a bubbling stream. He hung his bag in a nearby tree and laid in the grass, facing and watching Sorey's light.

For decades he laid motionless. Rain washed over him, sunlight bathed him, snow dusted him. Grass and vines grew by him. Earth eroded around him. The stream beside him swelled and shrank.

He was hardly conscious, one with the elements. His mind hardly moved. Alisha and Rose tried to wake him, but couldn't understand his meditative state.

At some point, Zaveid laid by him for several years.

After a century, he was finally moved from his daze by a boot on his side.

Mikleo blinked, reality rushing back to him.

“Get up, dummy. I want to visit Sorey.”

Mikleo tried to unsuccessfully move his head, aching. He strained his eyes to see Edna, threateningly pointing her umbrella at him. She had grown into a lovely young adult, hair only a touch longer but face and body matured.

“Hey twerp,” he yawned.

She poked his side with her umbrella. He tried to move, but found his body stuck and slow to respond.

“Whatever.”

“It’s good to see you too, Edna. Help me up,” he groaned.

“Why? Are your bones too old? Oldleo.”

“You're older.” said Mikleo.

“And wiser. And more beautiful.” 

“Don't know about that last one.” Mikleo smirked.

“Do you want help up or not?” Edna folded her arms.

Mikleo nodded. She looked away and huffed, solidifying the earth below him. His arm escaped, shakingly reaching for hers. Their hands met. She pulled, finding enough resistance to need her Giant's Strength. Roots and vines snapped away. Mikleo stood in his calcified imprint in the earth, wobbling, remembering how to use his legs. He brushed and cleaned himself off. He shot a quick icicle at the now matured tree that held his travel bag, safely bringing his vessel back to him. Looking around he noticed a few rivulets of sharp, blue crystals that must have grown as he slept.

Mikleo looked at her, smiling at how tall she had become. He looked at her admiringly. She quirked an eyebrow and turned away.

“Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still the same.” She huffed.

“That's a shame. I hoped you had matured- ow! Cut it out!”

“No such luck,” she sang, assaulting him with her umbrella.

He laughed and brushed her umbrella away.

“I missed you too.”

She turned to hide her smile. “Take me to Sorey.”

Mikleo took a step forward and stumbled, still weak. He closed his mind and searched his memories. “This way.”

They walked for a while before he spoke again.

“I've never taken a nap that long. Is that normal?”

She shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Why haven't you visited Sorey before?”

“Dunno.”

Mikleo made a face. “Why do you want to visit now?”

“I felt a big change.” Her voice was now serious.

“What kind of change?” Mikleo asked.

“Dunno.”

Silence.

“You're infuriating, Edna.” 

“What can I say. It's easy to bug you.” She shrugged unsmiling.

“We're about two days away. Are you going to bug me the whole time?”

She shrugged. “Dunno.”

Mikleo groaned.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikleo tried again.

“So what were you up to while I slept?”

“You weren't sleeping, Dumbleo.”

“Sure felt like sleep.”

“Oh? Because your eyes were open.”

“How do you know? How many times did you visit me, Edna?”

She sighed. “You were recharging your mana, dummy. You must have used a lot before you laid down.”

He blinked. Between his purification of the Earthpulse points and his last use of mana, summoning nearly a small ocean to cleanse the caves where...

Oscar.

“Edna, have there been any Lords of Calamity in the last hundred years?”

“Why? Worried about your ex-boyfriend?” Edna teased.

A moment passed. “Yeah, actually.”

“No, none to speak of,” she sang.

“Good.” He sighed.

They reached the base of the mountain. He paused, taking in the freshness of the meadow breeze.

An Elysialark flew to a nearby tree, tweeting. Mikleo watched it, curiously. Why was an Elysialark here, so far from Elysia?

It flew off as quickly as it arrived. Two orange feathers slowly glided to the ground. Mikleo carefully stepped forward to retrieve the feathers. He looked at them for a moment, then pulled a string of leather off his travel bag. He tied the feathers to the string, fashioning a belt. He tied the new belt to his coat and found himself immediately fiddling with the orange feathers.

Edna watched him, desperately wanting to tease him, but stopped herself this time.

They walked for several more hours, day turning into night and back to morning again, reaching the entrance to the Elaine Ruins. Curiously, he saw a shirtless, tan wind Seraph waiting at the door.

“You felt it too?” He asked.

Edna nodded. The three Seraphim warily entered the ruins together.

“So, Mikster. Exhausted yourself?”

Mikleo shrugged. “I must have. I've never done anything like that to myself. It took a couple weeks to catch up to me, though.”

Zaveid shook his head. “That kind of exhaustion wasn’t from one spell. You had been tiring yourself for years. I know, I read Volume Six.”

Mikleo cocked an eyebrow. “You read one of my books?”

Zaveid laughed. “What can I say, I wanted to know what you were up to.” He shrugged. “Earthpulse points, very smart to double check them. But you know there are some in the ocean too, right?”

“No, I didn't. Is the ocean still malevolent?” Mikleo pondered.

“Probably not as much as it had been. Maotelus has been busy, picking up the loose ends that you unraveled for him. The world feels better than it has in a long, long time.” Zaveid grinned.

“And yet, Sorey still sleeps.”

“Yeah, sorry kiddo. Hey do you know about this 'Violet Eyes’ book? Real racy stuff. It came out while you were sleeping.”

“I literally woke up hours ago, Zaveid.” Mikleo said.

“Well it's about you. And Sorey. And there's not much plot, just action if you know what I- Ow!”

Edna pulled her umbrella back from Zaveid's side. “I don't want to hear about Grossleo.”

Mikleo laughed. “Well you'll be pleased to know that I'm out of the game.”

“You serious?” Asked Zaveid. “What about your-”

“I just want Sorey to wake up now. He's my one and only. I’m in love with him. My void doesn't bother me anymore, not since I admitted that much to myself.”

“Finally. We all knew it,” said Edna.

“I know,” he said. “I was just being stubborn.”

“I can't believe you're leaving all the lovely ladies to me!” Zaveid held his hand over his heart, grinning.

Mikleo snorted. 

Several floors later, they arrived at the ruins cliff. Mikleo waved the cloak away from the stairs temporarily. The group climbed down the stairs as a unit, Mikleo trying not to bounce ahead. Mikleo grew more excited, wanting to tell so much to Sorey.

At the second to last stair, the sky pulsed. The three Seraphs looked at each other hesitantly.

Another pulse. A domain fell upon them with weakness, but a unique energy and intensity.

Zaveid and Edna fell to the floor, kneeling. Confused, Mikleo looked around, and heard a distant flapping. He knelt as well.

The large wings flapped, Mikleo now too paralyzed to move. Edna elbowed him. The three Seraphim looked up.

A large, white dragon perched by the crater, stretching and flexing his wings as Sorey's light streamed behind him.

Maotelus was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome. Find me on tumblr http://mikleohno.tumblr.com


End file.
